The Fluffer
by oolfloo
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka needed 8 million yen. Ootori Kyoya needed a fluffer. It was unavoidable that they would strike a deal with one another. Slightly AU, although it doesn't deviate far from the actual storyline. More of a 'what if Ouran girls were a little more aggressive' sort of story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Haruhi Fujioka needed 8 million yen. Ootori Kyoya needed a fluffer. It was unavoidable that they would strike a deal with one another. Slightly AU, although it doesn't deviate far from the actual storyline. More of a 'what if Ouran girls were a little more aggressive' sort of story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Six young men stood around a plush Victorian couch as they held an emergency pre-Host Club meeting.

"Damn it, Tamaki, I can't do it anymore!" The young man with glasses hissed.

"What do you mean, you can't do it?" A blond prince-like character snapped testily. "Just go do whatever you need to do _before_ the Host Club opens!"

"I've been doing _that_ for 2 years, Tamaki, and honestly I'm getting really sick of it."

"Tama-chan, Kyo-chan, what's the problem?" A small loli-shota boy interrupted their conversation. "Why are you guys fighting?"

A pair of doppelgangers answered his question instead. "You see, Honey-sempai—" dawdled Twin One.

"—Kyoya-senpai—" Twin Two continued.

"Can't keep _IT_ up anymore." They finished in unison.

"Footsteps." A tall, silent man warned them under his breath.

"Oh for goodness sake." The prince character sighed in irritation. "Fine, Kyoya, you can stay out of today's activities. But I expect a proper meeting with all of you after this!"

No sooner than he finished speaking, the door swung open – only to reveal a dishevelled, poorly dressed high school _boy_.

"Tsk, it's just a boy." The twins shrugged noncommittally.

The glasses character, also known as Ootori Kyoya, however, was not fooled. He smiled to himself internally, deciding to keep his knowledge hidden for now and to watch the next course of events. "Isn't this person from your class, Hikaru and Kaoru?" He asked casually.

"Yeah." Hikaru answered. "But he's not sociable."

"So we don't know him." Kaoru concluded.

"Boys, be professional." Kyoya said. "Welcome to Ouran High School Host Club, honours student."

"Honours student?!" The previously moody Host Club's self-proclaimed King immediately sprang into action. "Are you the fabled commoner hero? You are so brave for coming to Ouran! I mean, no matter how good your grades are, you will still be the poorest student in the school! Such audaciousness, such determination, such perseverance!"

"Uh… You don't have go to that far…"

"Don't worry, my dear commoner, we don't discriminate. In fact, long live the poor! So, how has our elite school been treating you so far? Not so good? Worry not, for you have found the best place to be in the entire school! Now, who's your type? We have the little devil types, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru, the cute type, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, the wild type, Morinozuka Takashi; and lastly there's me, the romantic type, Suoh Tamaki at your service."

"Uh, actually, I was just looking for a place to study…" The messy young man was backtracking his steps, as if trying to create a bigger distance from the group of handsome young men standing before him.

"Don't be shy, honours student Fujioka Haruhi!" The blond persuaded.

Upon hearing this, the newcomer stumbled visibly. "How do you know my name?"

But before anyone could answer, a slight wobble behind the newcomer drew everyone's attention. And as all of them were watching with bated breath, the 8 million yen antique vase slipped from its marble home and – as if in slow motion – fell onto the floor and smashed into 8 million pieces instead.

"Oh, would you look at that." The blond prince, Suoh Tamaki, deadpanned. It seemed like Tamaki's character changed completely. "That was a _very_ expensive vase."

"I'll compensate for the damage!" The messy young man, also known as Fujioka Haruhi, answered immediately, pulling his wallet out.

"Can you afford it?" Hikaru scoffed.

"It's worth 8 million yen." His twin, Kaoru, informed their classmate.

"8 MILLION YEN?!"

Kyoya hid a sly smile. "What do we do, Tamaki?"

Tamaki sat back down on the couch. "Haruhi, have you heard of the saying, when in Rome, do as the Romans do; if you can't pay with money, pay with your body? From today onwards, you'll be the Host Club's dog!"

* * *

"That wasn't so bad." Haruhi stretched her tired limbs after the Host Club ended for the day. He – or she, really, since she was a girl – thought that the errands were quite easy. She was used to running around to buy groceries and doing chores, after all. It was dealing with the hosts themselves that was emotionally taxing. Almost all of them had no concept of privacy or personal space, except for Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai.

She stood up and took a deep breath. "Alright, you can do this, Haruhi, you just need to bear with those weirdos until you pay your debt." She tied a bandana around her head and began to clean up the room.

* * *

(In a meeting room somewhere)

"Kyoya, I really don't care what underhanded methods you use anymore, please just try your best." Tamaki's voice was defeated.

"Yeah." Honey echoed the sentiment. "I feel so dirty and used today with all those extra hands pawing at me."

Mori scooted closer to his cousin and patted him on the back comfortingly.

"Is what we're hearing correct?" Hikaru poked his head next to Tamaki's left shoulder.

"Is the Almighty Tono getting scared?" Kaoru teased mischievously from behind the other shoulder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what do you guys think?" Kyoya shifted his gaze to the twins.

Hikaru shrugged. "We don't mind. We've had worse." He said shortly.

"We've been fashion models since we were a baby." Kaoru explained, being the more matured twin of the two. "We've been prodded and fondled excessively ever since we can remember."

Kyoya grimaced. That didn't sound like something that anyone should be used to. You see, the six young men ran a 'Host Club'. The original idea was simple and straightforward – to have bored, rich, young men cater to the interests of bored, rich, young ladies. However, what the hosts did not expect, was how greedy their clients would be.

Ever since their opening, both Tamaki and Kyoya, as president and vice-president, had been plagued by requests for _'private sessions'_. And when they refused, stating that the relationship in the club was to be purely platonic, the girls had not hesitated to assault them during club hours, in front of everyone else. The hosts were often propositioned for sex, fondled in their privates, unwillingly parted from their clothes, and sometimes even tackled onto the floor and grinded against.

Finally, sick of the unannounced ambushes, Tamaki and Kyoya had summoned a representative from the clients – a girl by the name of Renge – and conducted a formal business negotiation. The final terms of the deal was that, for every 10 hours the clients designated a host (with proper, ladylike conduct and no unnecessary physical contact), they would be entitled to a 5 minutes _'private session'_ with a host of their choosing. As to the contents of the _'private session'_ , there was a 'no strip' rule that was enforced strictly on behalf of the hosts. That is to say, the hosts were required to be fully dressed at all times. This rule was the main point of contention between Renge and Kyoya throughout their negotiation, but alas the female representative conceded. The girls, while allowed to touch the hosts, were forbidden from engaging in any sexual acts, which included French kissing, handjobs, blowjobs, and all forms of penetrative sex. In short, only light kissing and petting was allowed.

Again, however, the hosts had underestimated the number of female sexual deviants in their school. Within minutes of the announcement, the waiting list for the Host Club was miles and miles long. Worse still, when it came to the _'private sessions'_ , it appeared that the girls had totally no qualms about sharing their 'conquests' with one another. They compared penis sizes, ass shapes and shaving styles aloud in the school cafeteria, even going as far as to comment on the _hardness_ of each hosts' erections.

Perhaps the last point above – namely the hardness of one's erection – requires a back story of its own. Apparently, the females of Ouran High School had very high expectations with regard to the hosts' _bodily reaction_ to them. This became apparent when Tamaki – who was the first one to conduct a _'private session'_ – was kindly asked if he was _not interested_ in the female species. Thankfully, Tamaki chose that day to bring all his wits with him, and immediately understood the displeasure his flaccid ' _friend'_ had caused to the client. Fortunately as well, his 'inner mind theatre' skills helped him gain the requisite _motivation_ to gain an impressive erection, and allowed his client to leave happily (after several not-so-subtle attempts to measure his length).

Having received the tip-off from Tamaki, all of the hosts immediately took action to find their own 'motivation'. Hikaru and Kaoru took the easy way out and experimented with each other, whereas Honey and Mori used their detailed knowledge of the inner circulation of the human body from martial arts to control their bodily reactions. That left Kyoya to struggle with the problem on his own. It wasn't that he could not get an erection – he was a 16 year old boy after all – but like normal people, he couldn't get aroused unless there was adequate stimulation. And his clients definitely did not enjoy being labelled as inadequate stimulations. After a few private sessions with the cool host, word was getting around the school that the third Ootori boy was 'sexually lacking', 'might be gay' and 'probably have a micropenis'.

Upon hearing that, Kyoya, of course, snapped into action. He immediately located the source of the rumour and quashed it (by threatening to leak pictures of her other, very sexual, conquests to her father). Nevertheless, he knew that his reputation had been shaken, and a new rumour would be needed to overshadow the damage. Right before his next ' _private session'_ , he mustered the courage to ask his family doctor for a Viagra prescription. By the following day, Ootori Kyoya's manliness was never called into question ever again.

Now, two years down the road, however, Kyoya had been advised by his doctor to stop the consumption of performance enhancing pills so as to not harm his body. The doctor informed him that if he kept it up any longer, he might suffer from erectile dysfunction and even infertility in the future. For the past week, he tried different methods such as porn and masturbation, but found all of those too emotionally draining to continue for another two years of high school. It seemed like the constant demands of his clients have managed to turn him off any sexual tendencies whatsoever. He barely jerked off in the shower anymore, having no problem willing his erection away even when on medication. And so he had approached Tamaki earlier today to inform him that he was quitting the Host Club. Or at least, as he tried to explain, the _hosting_ part of the Host Club. Being a business whiz, Kyoya offered to stay on as their manager, helping the club sort out their finances as well as plan their events; but Tamaki would have none of that. Without Kyoya there, the workload for everyone was just too much, and so all of them – sans the twins – were trying to persuade him to continue.

"Kyo-chan, please don't quit!" Honey was sniffing in misery now. Kyoya looked at him sympathetically. To be honest, it was Honey who had the hardest time among all of them. He had the mind of a 6-year-old and had almost no interest in girls except to play house with, but yet he was forced to exude some form of sexual masculinity just to appease the female population. The only saving grace was that he could control his body to gain an erection without being aroused, but still, Honey often cried into Mori's arms after his _'private sessions'_ because it was wrong to let someone touch his pee-pee.

Kyoya heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll stay. Tamaki, can I take the rest of the week off, at least? I'll need to talk to my doctor again, and perhaps find some alternative solutions."

Tamaki nodded. "That's all right. I understand. Just, come back soon, mon ami. We need you."

* * *

Haruhi was just putting away the cleaning supplies when the door behind her opened.

"Oh, you're still here." It turned out to be Kyoya, coming back to pick up his laptop. "Are you done cleaning?"

"Yes." Haruhi nodded. "Umm, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Can I know… Uh, that is… How long do I have to work to pay off my debt?"

Kyoya looked up. "We'll pay you 10,000 yen per day for running errands and cleaning. You will get 30,000 yen per day if we have events outside normal club hours, such as at night or on weekends."

"10,000 yen per day…" _Wow, that's a lot for just doing meagre chores,_ Haruhi thought. But she did the math inside her head and realised aloud, "I'll have to work for 800 days to pay back the full amount!"

Kyoya nodded. "As Tamaki said, it _is_ an expensive vase. And since we only have school about 200 days per year, so you will have to work for… 4 years."

"4 YEARS!" Haruhi gasped. _Dear Mother-In-Heaven, what have I gotten myself into?_

"And before you think of running," Kyoya smirked. "My family has a private police force that can track you down, wherever you are."

Haruhi's shoulders sagged. "I wasn't thinking of running, but thanks for the threat, Kyoya-senpai. You have succeeded in making me feel shock, disbelief, anger, intimidation and hopelessness all at once.

Kyoya's lips twitched slightly at her answer. "Just out of curiousity, Haruhi, why are you pretending to be a boy?"

Haruhi raised her head to look straight at him. "I'm not." She said innocently. "No one asked. I just didn't see a particular need to correct Tamaki-senpai's assumption. After all, I wouldn't want him to change my punishment just because I'm a girl."

"I see." Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "So you're fine with being treated as a boy for the next 4 years?"

Haruhi nodded seriously. "Not a problem. I don't see why gender matters at all, to be honest."

Kyoya rolled his eyes internally. _This girl is in for a rude awakening_. He thought. Without any warning, he pinned Haruhi to the wall, grabbed her wrist and shoved his thigh between her legs. "Do you still think that gender doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't." Haruhi replied calmly. "What you are demonstrating is that strength matters, which I concede I don't have. But with adequate strength, even a girl can rape a boy." With that, she kicked him in the shin and shoved him onto the ground, face first. She then straddled him by sitting on his neck so that he couldn't get up. "Thanks a lot though, Kyoya-senpai, I really do appreciate your concern." She stood up and offered him a hand.

Kyoya, to his surprise, found himself drawn to the opposite sex for the first time in two years. His manhood twitched slightly, as if eager to explore more of this intriguing girl. Kyoya decided to entertain its interest. "You have a point there. I'm sorry for assaulting you, Haruhi. Can I buy you dinner as a sign of apology?"

"Don't worry, Kyoya-senpai. I knew you were not going to do it in the first place. After all," she grinned. "You have no merit to gain from it."

"No." Kyoya insisted. "Please allow me regardless. It is the gentlemanly thing to do."

Haruhi smiled. "Fine, but I get to choose the restaurant."

The restaurant Haruhi chose turned out to be a middle-class, nice-ish, Japanese restaurant.

"Why this place?" Kyoya asked as they were shown to their seats.

"It's expensive enough for an apology, but not too stifling for a poor kid like me." She laughed. "But the honest answer is that it's run by my dad's friend, of course."

Kyoya couldn't help but crack a smile. Her laughter was infectious. It was genuine and sincere, with no hidden intentions or masked emotions.

"You're smiling!" Haruhi exclaimed. "You're smiling, aren't you, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya schooled his features to a mask of indifference. "No I'm not."

"Oh, you totally were." Haruhi laughed again. "You can't hide it from me."

Soon, dinner was over and Kyoya made sure he sent Haruhi home despite her protests. When they reached her apartment, Kyoya cleared his throat. "I don't want to impose, Haruhi, but is it possible to use your bathroom?"

"Of course, senpai." She unlocked the door and gestured him to step in. It was partially dark inside the apartment since nobody was home, but Haruhi expertly navigated her way to locate the light switch.

Kyoya, however, not having been to a commoner's house before, did not expect there to be a small step between the doorway and the rest of the house. "Ojamashima—ARGHHH!" He tripped on the step and fell forwards, only to be cushioned by something soft underneath.

"Oww." A small voice issued from underneath Kyoya.

Kyoya winced and slowly moved his foot, not willing to bump it against anything else. "Haruhi, can you turn on the lights please?"

"I would, if you would get off me." A muffled voice replied.

"Ah!" Kyoya jumped at the revelation. "Sorry." He gingerly shifted himself, making sure he kept his suddenly very interested manhood away from brushing against any part of her body. _Wow, I've almost forgotten what it feels like to gain an untimely erection._ He stood up and offered his hand to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, am fine." She muttered, rubbing a slight bruise on her knee. She wobbled over to the switch and turned on the light.

"I'm sorry." Kyoya said again. "Let me look at your knee."

"It's fine, I just bumped it when you knocked me over."

"Allow me the peace of mind at least." He argued.

"Fine." Haruhi uncovered her knee and stretched it out towards him.

Kyoya took out his handkerchief and wiped the bruise gently. "It's quite a nasty bruise, I'll get my driver to deliver you some ointment later." He tied the handkerchief around her knee to cover the bruise. He had a sudden urge to 'kiss it better' but he quickly brushed it aside.

"No thanks." Haruhi said flatly. "I really don't need you to add any more expenses to my debt."

Suddenly, Kyoya was struck with a wonderful idea. Except, he was not sure if Haruhi would agree to it.

"Hey Haruhi?" He started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard about the Host Club's _'private sessions'_?"

Haruhi blushed slightly. "I might have overheard a thing or two from the school cafeteria. But of course," she quickly added, "I don't believe everything I hear."

"Hmm. What if I told you it is all true?"

"Do you really allow your clients to molest you?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya winced. _Straighforward as ever, Haruhi,_ he thought. But she was right on point. It was not _just_ touching. It never was _just_ touching. To him, every session was a molestation. "I don't have a choice." Was what he ended up saying.

"I see." Haruhi said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, it's your choice, Kyoya-senpai. I don't have any right to judge you without knowing your true intentions or motivations."

Kyoya smiled, without hiding it this time. "It's very complicated. On one hand, all our male egos are at stake here. Perhaps not to a girl like you, but most girls would not want to marry a man who appears to be _lacking_ in the public eye, so that affects our marriage prospects and consequently – or rather, more importantly – business prospects. And of course, in my case, it's also a form of rebellion, to make a stand against my father. At the same time, we're all earning a lot of money and popularity, which is basically the main aim at Ouran. To most of us, top grades do not matter if you do not excel at making business connections and succeed in proper financial management."

Haruhi set down two teacups. "In that case, as long as you're fine with what you're doing, I don't see a problem with it."

Kyoya sighed as he held onto a chipped teacup, revelling in the warmth from it. Somehow, Haruhi's broken teacup seemed to radiate warmth in a way that even the most expensive tea sets at the Ootori household fail to do. "I do have a problem with it, in a way. Which comes to my proposition."

"Proposition?"

"I have a proposition for you, Haruhi. If you accept it, I'll pay you 100,000 yen per day."

"100,000 yen a day?" Haruhi's ears cocked up. "That means in 80 days, or approximately 4 months of school…"

"Yes, you'll be debt-free." Kyoya confirmed.

Haruhi clasped her hand in excitement. "Let's hear it, then."

Kyoya leaned back into his chair. "Haruhi, do you know what a fluffer is?"

* * *

 **A/N: Fluffer – a behind-the-scenes person hired to keep a male pornstar aroused while on the set and in between scenes. They are supposed to get the male pornstars 'hard' as part of the preparation, and is considered part of the make-up department.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement! This is a completed fic that I experimented on a few years ago and only got the courage to publish it recently. Needless to say, I was highly discouraged upon receiving a horribly negative review! I had half a mind to delete it but your kind words really helped me regain my courage. Thank you again! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Warnings: Smut.**

* * *

Ranka came home that night to find his precious daughter sitting aimlessly at the dining table. "Haruhi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Haruhi was shaken out of her reverie. "No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking about some things in my new school."

"Tell me about it!" Ranka exclaimed excitedly, sitting himself down at the table opposite her. "Is it a boy?"

 _Well, yes, but he's not interested in me 'that' way. Actually, on second thought, yes, he is interested in me 'that' way, except that it's worse than the usual 'that' way…_ "No, it's not!" She replied. "I was just thinking about how different their world is from us."

Ranka's mood sobered a little. How fast his little girl was growing up! And it was a lie if he said that he didn't feel a little frustrated at not being able to give his little princess the best things in life. She deserved all the gold and silver in the world and so much more! Talk about pearls before swines!

He sighed. "You, my darling daughter, are the best among the best. As long as you work hard enough, you will make it there someday too!" _Unlike your uneducated father…_ He thought sadly.

"I know, Otousan. But I learned today that getting to the top means doing things that may be questionable or disagreeable at times. Is it really worth it? Is success all that it's made out to be?"

Ranka pursed his lips. "I don't know, Haruhi, I don't know. I know that you are a good girl with strong principles, and I really thank God every day for giving me such a wonderful, intelligent daughter like you. But at the same time, I cannot deny that, in hindsight, I wish I were a rich and powerful man; even if I had to rob and steal for it. Because if I were a rich man, I could have hired bodyguards to protect Okaasan wherever she went. If I were a powerful man, I could have demanded the best doctors in the world to heal her. I wish I could have given both Okaasan and you a better life."

Haruhi smiled and hugged her father. As expected, his love for his family was boundless. His wish to be rich was only so that he could enrich the lives of his family members, but not himself. She made a decision, there and then. She would strive to become successful, just to give her father a good life when he retired.

"I do have a good life, Otousan. So please don't say things like that! Come on, I'll run you a hot bath."

* * *

"Kyoya-senpai, can I have a moment?" Haruhi stopped by Kyoya's work desk just before she left the Host Club.

"Sure." Kyoya shut his laptop and led her into an empty meeting room before locking the door behind him to prevent eavesdroppers.

"I've thought about your… proposition." Haruhi said hesitantly. "And I have a counter-offer of sorts, if you're willing."

"I'm listening." Kyoya pulled out a black notebook and started taking notes.

"Instead of the 4 months you offered, I'll be your fluffer for the next 20 months, meaning until your graduation. In return, I ask that in addition to repaying my debt, you will also take me under your wing and teach me everything you know about the business world."

Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise. That was not only a bargaining chip that he had not considered, but also a very valuable one.

Haruhi pushed on, unwilling to back down in case she chickened out halfway. "I will swear lifetime confidentiality as well as sign a sworn statement that everything we do is consensual throughout the duration of our contract."

"How can you ensure that I teach you all that I know?" Kyoya muttered softly, still reeling from disbelief at the honours students' request. Perhaps he had severely underestimated her intelligence.

"Good faith, I guess. But to be honest, Kyoya-senpai, even if you only taught me half of what you know, I'll probably already be set for life."

Kyoya cracked a smile. He knew he had met his match, in every sense of the word. "Throw in a promise in good faith that you will not make me your business rival and it's a deal."

"Deal, Kyoya-senpai. Who knows, we might even make good business partners in the future." Haruhi nudged his side good-naturedly.

Kyoya caught her arm and pulled her closer to him. "You understand, of course, that I would have to 'interview' you first?"

Haruhi dropped her eyes to the floor. "I understand. What would you like me to do?"

"I'd rather not have to give directions at every turn, Haruhi."

She nodded in understanding. "Come on, then." She plucked the pen and notebook out of his hands and placed them carefully on the meeting table. Leading him to a plush office chair, she forcefully sat him down and climbed onto his lap.

"Let's continue our negotiation." She whispered as she slid a hand into his school shirt. "Any roleplay items, accessories or sex toys will be covered under your tab, not mine."

"Agreed." Kyoya breathed, marvelling at the fact that she had already included the said items into her consideration. _I've got a feeling that I've just made the best deal in my life._

"Any damage to our clothing, property or person due to over-enthusiasm will also be covered by your tab." She murmured into his neck, causing goosebumps all over his body.

"I disagree." Kyoya fought through the haze in his mind to analyse all possible outcomes rationally. "Any damage caused by _my_ enthusiasm will be borne by me. Any damage caused by _your_ enthusiasm, however, will be added to your debt."

"Fine." The petulant answer was accompanied by an exceptionally sharp nip to his collarbone, but Kyoya did not mind it one bit. In fact, he let out a soft moan.

"Oh, do you like it rough?" Haruhi teased as she scraped her nails across his chest.

"Mmhmm." Usually, Kyoya would be hard-pressed to admit such a personal detail, but then, this was his fluffer, was she not? "You will be available to assist me at any times. I will be a priority in your life, second only to your schoolwork."

"Schoolwork comes behind family for me. I'm the only child to a single parent." Haruhi explained, digging her nails into his flesh just above the hips.

"I understand. Second only to schoolwork and familial obligations then. But I expect you to be reasonable. Extra credit work or simple household chores should not be an excuse." Kyoya had stopped staying passive and was now reaching under Haruhi's oversized shirt to grope at her chest.

"Agreed. In the same manner, I expect you to make mentoring me a serious responsibility, if not a priority. I know that you are a busy man, so you will be excused for schoolwork and business dealings; but don't use a golf game with some CEO's grandson's neighbour just to avoid me."

"Understood." He rubbed at her nipples interestedly, wondering if she would elicit a response for him. "You do have breasts."

"Of course I do, I'm still a girl after all." She squirmed at his touch, wondering if he was going to pleasure her in return in the future as well, or if it was going to be a one-way sort of thing. "Are we going to set ground rules about the sex part?"

"I intent to avoid penetrative sex as long as possible. But if – just if – we come to a point that we agree to have sex, you will agree to a hormone injection to prevent pregnancy. I will pay for it, of course." His hand slipped further south, unbuckling the large baggy trousers that sat on her hips.

"That's alright with me, as long as I'm given a proper consultation with an independent doctor beforehand." Haruhi replied, feeling Kyoya's fingers roaming over her privates, as if mapping it for future reference.

Kyoya nodded. He respected her for taking charge of her own body. He felt a tinge of wetness amongst her folds and felt his erection grow tenfold. _This is even better than Viagra_ , he thought. Rubbing the folds of her flesh, he suddenly felt the desire to taste her. "I will try my best to pleasure you in return, but you can opt to not receive it. I will stop once you say so."

"I appreciate that." Haruhi bit her lip in slight embarrassment when she felt herself growing wetter and wetter underneath his touch. "This will not be a binding clause but I do ask that you do not misuse the contract to demand sex or release when you do not actually have clients waiting."

Kyoya abruptly sat her on the meeting table and removed her pants. Pulling his chair closer to her, he wrapped her legs around his neck and buried himself in her groin. "I will endeavour not to, although try to keep in mind that I'm just a teenage boy." He stuck his tongue out to taste the wetness flowing from her. "This may be a selfish request, but please allow me a give you a makeover. You may choose to dress up as a ragamuffin in school if you like, but I would like to see your more attractive side when we're alone."

"I don't mind. As I said earlier, everything I wear in your presence is under your expense." Haruhi fought the urge to swoon as he lapped up all her juices enthusiastically, causing even more fluid to flow out of her disobedient orifice. "Oh god." She moaned, unwittingly tightening her legs around his neck to keep him in position.

Kyoya was surprised when he felt the added pressure around his neck. He had not meant to bring her to an orgasm, he really just wanted a taste out of curiosity. He couldn't help that her fluids were gleaming at him, could he? In any case, Kyoya was more than willing to comply. Perhaps he would learn how to pleasure a female body during this experience too. He sucked on her clit, which had seemed to swell in size compared to when he first saw it.

"Kyoya-senpai…" Haruhi was moaning needily. "More."

He released her clit and pressed his tongue flat against it, feeling it shudder against his sensitive tastebuds. Then, he started sweeping his tongue across it in big, long strokes. Again and again, he swept his tongue across the enlarged nub, occasionally using the tip of his tongue to draw small circles around it. Her deathly grip tightened around his neck, and before he knew it, his face was being pressed into her groin and her fluids were getting smeared all over his face as she slowly came down from her high.

Kyoya straightened himself and used a handkerchief to wipe his face clean. Looking at the size of the erection he was now sporting, he looked at Haruhi. "You got the job, Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed, finally realising that she had just gotten off being eaten out by her senpai. "Thank you. Do you want me to return the favour?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't have a client waiting now. And if anything, you should always remember to not let me finish."

Haruhi fixed her clothing and got off the table. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kyoya-senpai."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

 **AN: Dear all, thank you for all the private messages and your invitation to AO3. I do understand your concerns that this content is a bit over M. I'll try to tone down future chapters a little bit. But as some readers have pointed out, the warnings are there, and it is really up to the reader to decide whether to read it or not.**

 **To those who still insist on taking down the stories, it is not my loss as I still have all of them. The only people you are depriving are your fellow readers, whose only 'wrong' was to dislike different story genres than you. Such a special snowflake.**

 **To the rest of you awesome people, here's some more fluff from The Fluffer!**

 **Warning: Smut, of course.**

* * *

The next day, Haruhi met up with Kyoya before heading to the Host Club. Kyoya noted that Haruhi was still dressed the same way as the first day they met, despite already having a stylish haircut and contacts given to her. Apparently, her wish to not be treated any differently was strong enough to cause her to wear an ugly wig and thick glasses to school.

"Oi, Haruhi, you're late. Go get me an English tea set from the storage." Tamaki called out.

"Afraid not, Tamaki." Kyoya said smoothly. "Haruhi's debt has been transferred to me. He's going to be my assistant from today onwards."

"Come on, Kyoya, you can't be serious." Tamaki stared at him in shock.

"I am. On that note, I will be able to start my hosting duties from today onwards, is that acceptable?" Kyoya flashed him a fake host smile.

Tamaki stared at both Kyoya and Haruhi in confusion, before deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth. If Kyoya was able to resume his duties, then he would not question it too closely. After all, he was the one who told Kyoya to use whatever means he could. If Kyoya truly preferred the same gender, then Tamaki was ready to look the other way. "Fine. If that debt is repaid, then I want to have that ski trip this weekend."

"Sure thing, Tamaki." Kyoya jotted down the request in his black notebook. "Follow me, Haruhi."

In the dressing room, Kyoya changed into his Balinese costume. He thanked all the gods that he had Haruhi to fluff him when he noticed that the simple covering around his hips did not consist of any form of underwear attached. Well, it seemed like he was in luck today. "Haruhi, please do your thing."

Haruhi had taken off her messy wig and glasses once Kyoya closed the door behind them. With bright brown eyes she approached him, causing a shiver of excitement to run through him. Kyoya thought with unrestrained glee how devastated the others would be if they actually saw Haruhi without her glasses.

Haruhi's examined Kyoya's costume interestedly. "Today would have been a make or break day, isn't it?" She commented, eying the tiny straw-like material barely covering his front.

"Yes, and I have a lot of _'private sessions'_ scheduled today." Kyoya said. Normally, his tone would have been more sullen at the prospect of having to go to a _'private session'_ practically naked, but today he was ready to create some new rumours.

Haruhi began to undress as Kyoya handed her another costume. "Put this on." It consisted of a single piece of _sarong_ , a piece of traditional, hand-woven, hand-painted cloth the Balinese women wear. It covered all of her legs, but Kyoya knew that she wore no underwear underneath the _sarong_ he gave her. Similarly, her top was uncovered as well, because apparently both men and women in the Balinese community used to walk around topless in the past.

He admired her breasts as she presented herself to him. They were small, no doubt, but Kyoya loved them all the same. He was tired of girls pushing their voluptuous racks into his face during the _'private sessions'_ anyway. He reached out his hand and began to massage them sensually, causing her to arch into his touch. He watched as her dark nipples began to harden under his ministrations and felt his manhood began to stir. "Haruhi." He mumbled.

Haruhi understood at once and slipped a hand under his covering to stroke his length. She pulled back the foreskin and used her thumb to smear the fluid there, causing him to hiss in pleasure.

"Yessssssss." Kyoya closed his eyes in abandonment at the sensation. Back and forth her small hand travelled on his erection, slowing gaining momentum as he began to grind into her hand. Just as he was about to spill, however, she ceased all motion and pushed him out of the dressing room. "Go get those girls, _Nyoman_." She teased him sultrily using the Balinese language.

Kyoya smirked at her and marched up to the curtained area where his _'private session'_ client was waiting. He was not surprised to see Renge waiting for him. She was, after all, his regular.

"Kyoya-sama. How are you?" Renge asked happily.

"Excited to see you as always, my princess." He replied as he laid down on the reclining couch opposite her.

Her mouth watered as she took in his state of undress and gasped aloud when she saw the hint of his massive erection underneath his costume. "Kyoya-sama, you're…"

"I can't help it, princess. You and me, in our private paradise…" He whispered, pretending to look ashamed at having such thoughts.

"No, no, don't look away, Kyoya-sama." Renge said, although her eyes had yet to leave the bulge in his waist piece.

"I can't undress, princess, you know that." Kyoya said. "But if you would just lower your head a little…" He shifted his legs so that they were laying just slightly apart.

Renge immediately fell to the floor and peeked between his thighs. "Oh my god, Kyoya-sama." Her mouth was wide open, her tongue coming out to lick at her lips absentmindedly.

"You're dripping on the couch, Kyoya-sama." Renge pointed out in a daze, entranced by the clear liquid that seemed to be leaking out of the tip of Kyoya's erection.

"Oh dear." Kyoya shifted his legs further apart to examine the small stain on the couch. "What shall I do? I can't help it when I see you, princess."

"I'll pay, I'll pay for cleaning!" A flustered Renge offered at once. "Kyoya-sama, do you – do you think I'm attractive?"

Kyoya made his erection twitch a little bit, instantly capturing her full attention. "Was there any doubt, princess?"

"KYAAAA—"

"Unfortunately, our 5 minutes of paradise have come to an end, princess Renge. Please come visit me again soon, my body and my heart will miss you sorely."

* * *

Predictably, once word got around, Kyoya's designations increased sharply. Haruhi had to work longer and longer hours due to the increased demand, and Kyoya was collecting many classified secrets from his clients. He found that he could make the clients spill anything, even their deepest, darkest family secret, when they were preoccupied with staring at his cock. His black notebook had never been so happy, as was him.

One evening, Haruhi was just packing up when Kyoya walked into the room and started changing out of his policeman outfit. "Are you free this Saturday?" He asked.

Haruhi frowned. Was Kyoya going to take Host Club customers on weekends too? "I suppose."

"Good. I'm going to meet with my father's employees at our upcoming tropical resort, would you like to come?"

Haruhi looked at him in shock. "Do you cater to your employees too?"

"What?" Kyoya poked his head out of his shirt. "No! It's a business meeting. I thought you wanted to learn about the tips and tricks of the business world?"

"Oh yes, I do!" Haruhi grinned widely. "I'll be there, senpai!"

"Good. I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning. Do you have something appropriate to wear?"

"What's the dresscode?" Haruhi asked wearily.

"Something that screams 'I may be young but I'm powerful enough to kill your children before they are born'."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at Kyoya, who simply smirked at her as he buttoned up his shirt. "I'll send you something, but it goes under your debt."

"Then don't pick something excessively expensive!" Haruhi said with a sense of foreboding.

"It has to be, or it won't have the necessary impact." Kyoya shrugged on his light blue school blazer. "Are you in or not?"

Haruhi crossed her arms grumpily. "I'm in."

* * *

"So, how much does this stupid outfit costs?" Haruhi asked as they made their way into the newly constructed tropical resort.

"I'm not sure if you really want to know." Kyoya said softly so as to not reach the ears of his bodyguard.

"How many days' work will it costs me?"

"About 3 months' worth."

"WHAT!" Haruhi shrieked, before Kyoya gave her a sharp jab to her waist to remind her to keep it down. "You mean this costs as much as that stupid vase?" She whispered furiously.

"Those shoes are worth half that amount already." Kyoya told her. "And don't worry, you'll be working with me for 2 years, right? There's plenty of time to earn it back."

"Well, seeing as this is only the first month of our _relationship_ and you've already managed to double my debt; forgive me if I am less than keen to trust you!" Haruhi hissed.

"We'll talk later. Now, follow my lead." Kyoya directed as he plastered on his host smile. "Manager Kawamura, how are you? It has been such a long time. I hope your wife and son are well?"

* * *

"Look, I'm going to be crude." Kyoya said as they flopped into the back of the limousine after an entire day's worth of business meetings. "I want you to finish me off after my _'private sessions'_. It's just sad to be have to jack myself off every other day. I feel like a _hentai_ who spends too much time watching porn."

"And you're telling me this because?" Haruhi gave him the evil eye, still annoyed about the cost of the outfit he had gotten her. It was true, however, that everyone she met today had examined her outfit most critically, and seemed to inadvertently take a step back upon inspecting her shoes.

"I'll pay you double a day." He looked at her as he admired the outfit he had chosen for her. It suited her well, he thought to himself. She looked like a rich heiress from every angle. And very, very desirable.

"Fine." Haruhi agreed for two reasons. Firstly, finishing him off would just be a small additional task compared to what she was already doing; and secondly, she did learned a lot just from attending an employee briefing with him today. She knew that she would need more outfits like this if she intended to follow him around in the future.

Kyoya nodded. "I'll draft a secondary contract tomorrow. For now, do you mind?" He ran his fingers against the curve of her hips.

"What for? You don't have hosting duties today." She snapped at him.

"To seal the deal, or have you forgotten our tradition?" Kyoya gave her a lust-filled look.

Haruhi blushed at the memory of their last deal. Throughout her one month's work as his fluffer, he was often too busy entertaining his clients to arouse her. More often than not, he would just ask her to strip for him or to give him a handjob and would leave once he was adequately aroused.

She looked at him and thought that he looked exceptionally handsome as a young heir as well. _Money isn't everything_ , she decided, _but it can definitely make you look more attractive_. "Just don't spoil my new outfit."

Kyoya growled under his breath and immediately bent down to unhook her 4 million yen shoes for safekeeping. "Get out of those clothes as fast as you can before either of us lose control."

Once both of them were stripped bare and their clothes safely set aside, they sat back and looked at each other. "This is the first time I've seen you naked." Haruhi commented, taking in the beautiful taut lines on Kyoya's body. No wonder his fan club was growing by the day! She might have been tempted to join too, if it didn't cost a million yen a month. Damn rich bastards.

"Come, Haruhi." Kyoya patted his empty lap. "May I kiss you?"

Haruhi looked at him, startled. She had not realised that they had not kissed a single time! How is it that a guy had seen her naked, made her cum from oral sex, and whom she gave handjobs to everyday had not kissed her?

"I didn't want to take the liberty." Kyoya said, looking a little embarrassed at the confession. "But if it makes you feel better, it'll be my first kiss too."

Haruhi's eyes widened. A thought of 'I want to be his first' flashed across her mind and she found her lips on his the next moment without realising it. _Oh my god, I kissed him first!_ She screamed internally. _He must think I'm as desperate as his clients_.

Her fears were assuaged completely when he returned the kiss passionately, imparting so much desire that Haruhi wondered momentarily if it was really her that he wanted. His kiss was hungry, consuming and demanding, and for a moment she could not understand what is it about her scrawny, flat-chested self that made him want her in that way.

His tongue dug its way into her mouth and all her worries were wiped clean. The kiss was messy, rushed and full of slobber trickling down their chins, but she could feel the eagerness in his actions – the way his tongue was trying to bury itself as far down her throat as possible, and the way his hands were pressing her so close to him that she could hardly breathe.

Kyoya relished in the warmth of Haruhi's bare skin pressed against his own. He could smell her unique fragrance dancing on her skin. If possible, he would keep her pressed to him forever.

 ** _(Censored - for my eyes only apparently - PM me if you want a copy!)_**

Sweaty and exhausted, Kyoya sat up and eyed the pile of tissues in the discarded bin. It was fortunate that he was distracted today, but he had a feeling that they probably should be safe than sorry. _So much for avoiding penetrative sex_ , his brain taunted itself. "Uh, do you want to…" He broke off, uncertain of how to continue.

"I would like a good doctor, please." She said quietly.

Kyoya nodded and jotted it down in his ever present notebook. "I'll make an appointment as soon as possible."

* * *

"Kyoya!" A loud, obnoxious voice called out as soon as they stepped out of the limousine in front of Haruhi's apartment. Both of them had put on their business suits once more and looked like a rich heir and a rich heiress.

"Tamaki?" Kyoya frowned, before spotting the rest of the hosts behind the blond prince. "Why are you guys here?"

"We've come to visit Haruhi!" He declared aloud, looking pleased with himself. "We've been trying to locate you, but your phone kept directing me to voicemail! And we went to your house but your butler said that you were out—"

"Enough." Kyoya interrupted his rambling. "Why are you visiting Haruhi? After all, he's no longer associated with the Host Club."

"Well, Haruhi is a commoner, isn't he? And I had this dream, you see, that Haruhi is really, really poor. Kyoya, what if he's starving himself to death at this moment? Or if he gets sold into a labour camp! Don't you want to find out how your dear assistant's life is like?"

"For your information, Tamaki-senpai—" Haruhi started yelling at Tamaki, before Kyoya covered her mouth with his hand.

"And who might you be, my beautiful princess?" Tamaki's demeanor changed immediately upon spotting her. "It is impossible that I do not remember a face as exquisite as yours. But again, I am a forgetful man. Please tell, princess, have we met before?"

Haruhi realised her mistake at once. He had not recognised her! Even when they first exited the limo, he only greeted Kyoya, but not her. "I'm sorry. I—"

"She hears about you from me often." Kyoya inserted smoothly. "She is younger than us, so she attaches the 'senpai' honorific for all my friends, even when she talks to me."

Tamaki bowed and took Haruhi's hand. "What a perfect lady of wonderful breeding! Please tell, princess, what is your name?"

"Aren't you supposed to be looking for Haruhi's house?" Kyoya asked, gesturing for Haruhi to go back into the limousine and shutting the door behind her.

"Kyoya, why did you hide her away? I want to meet that beautiful princess too!" Tamaki whined.

"She's not available." Kyoya said shortly. "And if you guys have nothing planned, then I'm leaving too."

"No, wait!" Tamaki held out a hand to stop Kyoya at once. "Can you please accompany us to Haruhi's house?"

As it turned out, Haruhi's house was empty. "Did you guys at least call ahead before you came?" Kyoya asked, knowing very well that they did not.

"No, but what could he be doing?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh I don't know. A part-time job, fishing with his dad, dating a girl, or perhaps a weekend labour camp?" Kyouya replied sarcastically.

Tamaki's face paled. "A weekend labour camp! Kyoya, summon your private police force! We have to rescue Haruhi!"

Kyoya felt like smashing his head against the wall.

* * *

"Nee Takashi?" Honey asked once he and Mori got into their limousine.

"Hm?"

"Why was Kyoya here, if he didn't know that we were coming to visit Haruhi?"

"Hm."

"And that girl, doesn't she look familiar?"

"Ah."

"Takashi, you do know that Haruhi is a girl, right?" Honey eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"Umm…"

"I know you do. There is no way that you didn't find out her real gender when you rescued her from the twins and Tamaki. I found out when I offered Usa-chan to her." Honey told him.

"Oh."

"Do you think, maybe that girl we saw…"

"Mm."

"Yeah, you're right, Takashi. She looks beautiful dressed up like that."

"So why did Kyoya hide her away?" Takashi finally spoke out the question that was lingering in his mind the whole time.

"You're right. He could have told us that she was Haruhi. Do you think he's trying to hide something else?" Honey asked.

"Mm."

Honey rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Looks like we have a new mystery to solve!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Warnings: Less smut, I hope. I filtered it as much as I could.**

* * *

"Why do I have to go to the beach with you guys again?" Haruhi grumbled as she threw a small overnight bag into Kyoya's limousine.

"You have work." Kyoya said shortly before returning his attention to his laptop. As an afterthought, he grabbed a small shopping bag and tossed it into her arms. "For you."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow and looked into the pink shopping bag. She had a vague idea what was in it, but she wanted to check first before jumping to conclusions. "Kyoya-senpai," she grumbled as she held up a sheer black bikini. "This is way too revealing."

"Isn't that the point?" Kyoya gave her a meaningful look. "In any case, no one else will know that it's you."

Haruhi sighed and placed the bikini back into its bag. "Just to confirm, I'm being paid triple for this, right?"

"Yes. 600,000 yen a day, and I won't even charge you for accommodation and food."

Once they were on the beach, all the hosts claimed one of the large rocks each as their private spots and the ladies were allowed to queue up to wait for their 2 minutes of private time.

"Oh, should I queue for Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai first?" A first year whined to her friends. "Tamaki-senpai is so dreamy…"

"Yeah, but Kyoya-senpai has the best _package_!" Her friend argued.

"Look at Honey-senpai in that rabbit float, that's the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" A third one commented.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" All the female guest shrieked in unison.

* * *

Haruhi had just set down her bag when a knock sounded on her door. "Come in." She called out.

Kyoya walked into her room wearing a pair of swim shorts. "I hate my life." He muttered with a dark aura surrounding him.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _I think mine is worse, thank you very much._ She thought to herself, but did not say it aloud. "I thought you have a very important client today."

Kyoya nodded. "I need to find out from a business rival's daughter what her father is trying to achieve from their new merger."

"Good luck." Haruhi said. "Do you want me to put on the bikini now?"

"No, just strip." Kyoya moved to help pull Haruhi's oversized shirt over her head. "I would appreciate if you took a stroll along the beach in your bikini while I'm out there, I might need additional motivation with the number of girls here today."

"Won't Tamaki-senpai and the others see me then?" She blinked.

Kyoya shook his head. "As long as you leave your signature wig and glasses behind, they won't recognise you. There's a hat and a pair of sunglasses in the bag if you prefer more anonymity."

"Okay then." Haruhi agreed reluctantly. Half of her dreaded going out in public practically naked, but half of her really wanted to see Kyoya-senpai succeed with his business mission.

"You shaved." Kyoya noted as he removed her pants and panties.

Haruhi shrugged. "I figured there would be a bikini involved at some point."

"Good girl." He ran his fingers over the smooth surface of her flesh, making her squirm a little. "I'd like to play with you a little more, but I'm running on a tight schedule today." He said, withdrawing his hand in disappointment.

Haruhi nodded her understanding and immediately fell to her knees.

"Fuck, that's good." He buried his hands in her short curls and realised how good men had fallen for the temptations of the flesh. He allowed her to continue until he felt ready to lose control, at which point he pulled away from her, got dressed and left.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the clock and figured that she had at least some time to shower before heading to the beach. Hopefully, that little fluffing would last Kyoya-senpai for a while, although Haruhi knew that it would be gone in a second if Tamaki cornered him with one of his idiotic antics.

A thorough shower later, Haruhi grudgingly pulled on the sheer black bikini that Kyoya had given her. It was made out of thin black chiffon with occasional slips of black velvet running across. The tiny pieces of black velvet strategically covered her nipples and her clitoris but left everything else in almost full view. She turned to look at her butt in the mirror and turned red when she saw that the chiffon did absolutely nothing to cover the shape of her ass. Taking a deep breath, she slipped on the large sun hat and black sunglasses to avoid recognition and strolled onto the beach.

"Dammit, that sadistic Shadow King." She muttered under her breath when she saw that the beach was literally crowded with girls in bikinis, some even more revealing than hers. In fact, she was positive that the two girls sunbathing in a distance were topless. "Why does he need me to wear this when he can just admire these girls for free?" She abruptly turned and marched into the guesthouse to change out of the uncomfortable outfit.

Meanwhile, outside, Kyoya was looking around impatiently. _Dammit, Haruhi, where the heck are you?!_ He cursed silently. After a couple of simpering clients trying to flash him their boobs, he could feel his ' _interest'_ waning already. Which was dangerous, of course. The girls expected him to be more aroused due to their state of undress, it would be hell trying to explain himself out of this one if he became totally flaccid. He cleared his throat before the next client could come forward. "Excuse me ladies, do you mind if I go to retrieve a bottle of sunscreen? I'm getting worried about your beautiful skin as you are standing under the scorching sun for me." He smiled seductively to the girl at the head of the queue. "I'll rub it on your back if you'd allow me, princess."

"Yes, yes please, Kyoya-sama." All of them were already breathless in anticipation.

Kyoya hopped off the rock and went in search of Haruhi. He found her sitting in her room in a large t-shirt but no pants, calmly reading a book.

"Haruhi, I thought I told you to go outside?!" He frowned at her. "You know I have an important client today."

"Really, senpai, with all those sexy girls on the beach, what difference would I make?" Haruhi sat down her book to look at him.

Kyoya closed his eyes. So that was her reasoning. But he didn't want to tell her the truth, that he couldn't get aroused by anyone other than her. "If you're not wearing it then I'll add the bikini to your debt." He said testily. "As well as the cost for tonight's accommodation and meals."

She glared at him. "Fine, you sadistic bastard. Do you get some perverse pleasure from watching others suffer?" She grabbed the bikini that was tossed aside earlier and got into the bathroom to change.

Before she could lock the door, however, Kyoya followed her into the bathroom. "Let me watch you change."

Haruhi ignored him and turned her back to him as she pulled off her t-shirt and replaced it with the black bikini top. As she bent down to pull up the bikini bottom, however, she heard Kyoya's breath hitch a notch, followed by his hands landing on her ass. "You have no idea, the effect you have on me." He whispered as he grinded his half-hard erection against the curve of her ass. In a second, he was fully hard again, so he grabbed a bottle of sunscreen from her bathroom counter and left.

"Wait, what about me!" Haruhi yelled after him. "Does he expect me to burn in the sun?" She grumbled audibly. Luckily, her dad had secretly packed a bottle of makeup foundation with sun protection functions, so she slathered the brown foundation all across her skin before stepping out onto the beach a second time.

Haruhi trudged along the beach sulkily until she managed to spot Kyoya sitting on a rock in a distance out to sea. Deliberately, she planted her hands on her hips, as if to say 'are you happy now'. He met her eyes and nodded subtly, before returning his attention to the girl before him. Haruhi sat on a lounge chair and resumed the book she was reading, occasionally looking up to evaluate the girls that were chatting to Kyoya. _That one has really big boobs._ She observed. _I wonder if Kyoya is into that sort of thing._ The next girl caused her eyes to bulge. _Nipple piercings?! I didn't know Ouran girls were into that sort of thing too!_

Kyoya's opinion was obvious the next moment, however, when he cast her a sideway glance. _Oh, is that my cue?_ Haruhi wondered. To be safe from the Shadow King's wrath, she stood up and stretched herself, fully aware that the movement would cause her nipples to peek out of its tiny sanctuary for a quick look; and then pretended to bend over in search of a non-existent item on the beach.

When she looked up again, Kyoya seemed to be appeased, having returned to his relaxed chatter with the next client. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief and was about to straighten herself, when a familiar voice rang in her ear. "Haru-chan, kawaii!"

"Honey-senpai!" She greeted before she could censure herself. "Uh, I mean…"

"That's alright, Haru-chan. Do you want us to keep it a secret?" Honey asked her kindly.

"Yes please." Haruhi gulped.

"We will, won't we, Takashi?" Honey looked up at his giant companion.

"Ah." Mori nodded.

"Would you like some cake, Haru-chan? Or coconut juice?" Honey offered cheerfully, not missing a beat.

"Some juice will be nice, thank you very much." Haruhi smiled at the diminutive senpai, grateful for his carefree demeanour.

"Takashi, wait for me here alright?" Honey ran off in search of the juice, and perhaps a slice of cake for himself.

"Mori-senpai." Haruhi acknowledged him politely as he sat down on the beach next to her.

"Hm." Mori stared straight out to the sea, noting that Kyoya was in Haruhi's direct line of vision, and looking very unhappy judging from the tightening of his knuckles; despite the fake host smile plastered broadly on his face.

Mori decided to put his and Honey's plan into action. "Come." He said, and without waiting for her to reply, he scooped the petite girl into his arms and started walking.

"Uh, where are we going, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked timidly, not daring to trash around in case she fell onto the sandy beach. She had no wish to get sand into her privates, thank you very much.

"Mitsukuni." Mori grunted.

"Do you mean, you want to search for him? Didn't he say he will be back? And I – uh – left my book behind. Perhaps I should catch up with you guys later?"

Mori appeared to ignore her as he scanned the beach keenly for his precious cousin.

Haruhi sighed and made herself comfortable in Mori's arms, hoping that Kyoya would understand her predicament.

* * *

Kyoya stalked along the beach fuming. _How hard is it for that girl to stay in one spot?_

He slowed down when he saw Mori-senpai lowering Haruhi onto a beach chair and Honey-senpai handing her a large coconut. Wordlessly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the scene.

"Kyo-chan, come join us!" Honey invited but Kyoya had already walked away with Haruhi held possessively against his chest.

"Mm." Mori watched their retreating backs contemplatively. "Something is going on." He murmured.

"Do you think they're dating?" Honey piped up.

Mori thought back to the bikini Haruhi was wearing, along with the litter of small, fading bruises along her body. "Maybe." He replied uncertainly. Kyoya was hiding something, that much he was sure. But the million dollar question was, what?

* * *

"Kyoya, that hurts!" Haruhi grumbled as she attempted to wrench herself free from Kyoya's deadly grasp.

"I thought we agreed that this job will be a priority!" Kyoya pushed her into a secluded boat house at the edge of the beach. "How the fuck is having a tea party more important than this?" He growled, roughly pulling off her two piece bikini and discarding them to the floor.

"What did you expect me to tell Mori-senpai?" She questioned, trying to push him away from her. "They knew that it's me!" She hissed.

Kyoya paused. "They knew?" He frowned. That wasn't good. He didn't want any of them to recognise Haruhi. He should have known that Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were too observant for their own good.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me." Haruhi clutched the tiny pieces of fabric as she figured how to cover herself up enough to leave the boat house.

"Haruhi, I need help." Kyoya said in a tired voice. "I'm sorry I attacked you, but I'm feeling very antsy today, and I really need your help."

Haruhi gave him a look but scooted closer to him. "I don't understand why you're being so difficult today, Kyoya. I thought it would be easier with everyone showing so much skin around."

Kyoya sighed and looked away. "Don't you understand, Haruhi? No one else can turn me on. In fact, the more skin they reveal, the more turned off I get." He admitted in a small voice.

"Why is that? And why me then?"

"I don't know." Kyoya rested his head against her shoulders and caressed her leg gently, which was an unprecedented move for him. "I guess I associate them with feelings of helplessness and insecurity. As to why you, you're honest and sincere. You're not afraid to tell me what you really think, and you are not judgmental of my actions. I can be myself around you." He lowered his mouth to kiss her ear. "Please?" A tinge of desperation entered his voice.

"Thank you for sharing that with me." Haruhi leaned her forehead to meet with Kyoya's. "Alright then. Mizushima-san's turn is after this, isn't it?"

Kyoya nodded curtly, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. He couldn't believe that he had just told Haruhi all of that. It was his greatest weakness, the one secret he swore to never tell another soul, and here he was, baring himself to her.

Haruhi slided her fingers through Kyoya's sweat-matted hair, sweeping his bangs backwards and taking off his ever-present glasses. "I see the real you, Ootori Kyoya." She kissed him on the lips. "Come on, let's get you back on game." She nibbled on his neck, careful to not leave any marks that might arouse suspicion.

"Haruhi." Kyoya sighed against her lips, allowing himself to hold her body once again. He had no doubt now that this was the best deal he had ever made. He felt her trying to wrap her legs around him and instinctively lifted her up around his waist. He leaned back against the wall in order to gain some balance, holding her securely so that she wouldn't fall. Just holding her naked body in his arms was enough to make his inner beast purr in contentment.

"Fuck me, Kyoya." She breathed into his ear, clenching her legs around his hips to convey the message.

"Are you sure?" He murmured back to her, suddenly reluctant to defile something as pure as her.

"Yes." She rested her head against his chest. "You're going to need a special pick-me-up if you want to impress Mizushima-san."

Kyoya shook his head and lowered her onto the ground. Before this, he might have been dying to do that, but now he knew that he couldn't do it. Not in circumstances as such, where he was preparing to meet another girl. Haruhi deserved so much better than this. "Not now, not like this." He caressed her hair.

Instead, he knelt down before her and worshiped her body. He traced every contour and ridges along her body, noting the old scars along her knees and elbows from childhood falls and scapes, as well as the light bruises he had left on her body over the course of time. He kissed every single one of the bruises, silently offering an apology for his mistreatment of her.

Haruhi watched raptly as Kyoya explored her body with adoration. How was it that she was the only one who could make him react this way? Judging from their past encounters, she had thought that Kyoya was a hot-blooded male that was simply seeking favour from a female body, and that he had chosen her simply because she could be persuaded by money. Now she understood why he had given in to her request to be taught his business knowledge so easily. He had no choice. And she, in her innocence, had demanded his most precious asset as payment. To be fair, Haruhi still thought that it was a fair trade, it's just that she just didn't realise how much bargaining power she had until now.

Briefly she wondered why he had refused her offer to have sex. It was obvious that he desired her greatly. Her appointment with an independent gynaecologist, as well as the contraceptive jab from the Ootori Medical Centre, was arranged the very next day after their tryst in the limousine. Not only that, she had been showered with piles and piles of sexy lingerie that she knew she would be expected to wear in the future. She particularly liked the white one decorated with colourful rhinestones (although she sincerely hoped that they were fake), and could not wait for him to see her in it. Emotional complications aside, Haruhi actually enjoyed working for Kyoya. He wasn't as emotional as Tamaki, but also not as insensitive as the twins. Furthermore, he was handsome, sexy and generous with his reciprocation. She was indifferent towards stereotypical gender roles, thus not particularly concerned about her virginity.

Kyoya kissed Haruhi's neck one last time, before getting on his feet. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'll make it up to you after hosting hours, but I need to go now."

Haruhi nodded, reaching into his pants to give him an extra pat for good luck, causing Kyoya to whimper just so slightly as he left.

* * *

Outside, two figures were resting on top of a very high tree branch. "So, that's what Kyo-chan's hiding." The small one said.

"Now we know why he has been performing so well recently." The taller figure noted.

"Haru-chan doesn't look like she minds."

"Mm-mm. I guess she is not that gender-conscious."

"Do you think she would mind an additional client, Takashi?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Thank you so much for all your encouraging words. I was especially inspired by Chalice13 and EmeraldBladeJin's comment and messages. In fact, I was so inspired, I decided to upload the entire story all at once.**

 **Warning: This chapter is uncensored. If you don't like smut, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! For the rest of you, ENJOY! *wink***

 **Oh and before I forget, for those who want a copy of the story for safekeeping, do drop me a PM with your email addresses and I will send it out! :)**

* * *

Once Kyoya's _'private sessions'_ were over, Haruhi changed into her usual boy outfit (wig, glasses and baggy t-shirt) and went for walk on the beach.

She found Honey and Mori collecting sea creatures by the beach and went up to them. "I'm sorry for disappearing like that earlier, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai."

"Don't worry!" Honey said with a smile. "Kyo-chan must have needed you urgently, eh?"

"Do you want more juice?" Mori offered.

"No, I'm good, thanks." Haruhi said, crouching down next to Honey to inspect the extraordinarily large sea urchin that seemed to be just lying around. "Aren't sea urchins from the deep ocean?" She wondered.

A familiar figure came to stand behind her. "Please keep that knowledge to yourself, Haruhi-kun." She turned around to find Kyoya gesturing to something beyond the cliff in front of them. Curious, she walked around, only to find the Ootori police force emptying buckets and buckets of raw seafood onto the beach for Honey-senpai to 'find'.

Haruhi gave him a 'are you kidding me' look, to which Kyoya shrugged. "They wanted to apologize for attacking Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai when the Host Club visited the tropical resort last week." She nodded, deciding that they must have had some sort of adventure at the resort. She had been spared the outing as there were no clients present, so Kyoya had helped her make her excuses.

Tamaki picked up an extraordinarily large crab and held it up to Haruhi. "Look, commoner, have you seen one of these?" He asked excitedly. "Ahhh—" He suddenly froze up.

"What is it, senpai?"

"A bug…" He whispered in a choked voice.

Haruhi looked at him incredulously. Calmly, she walked up to him, picked up the harmless centipede from the crab, and threw it over the rocks in a distance.

"Wahhh! Haruhi-kun is so brave!" All the girls around them cheered. "He's so manly!"

"Haruhi—" Hikaru started, "Weren't you afraid of it?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It's just a common centipede. It's quite harmless."

"Are you afraid of anything?" Kaoru asked.

Haruhi gave them a vague smile. "I wonder." She said as she walked away.

Unsurprisingly, Tamaki immediately took Haruhi's answer as a challenge. "Kyoya!" He said to his best friend. "Let's have a competition to spot Haruhi's fear! And if I win, you have to introduce that beautiful princess you were with the other day to me."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. He had no idea that Tamaki was so interested in the female version of Haruhi. "Why are you so interested in her? I thought I told you that she's unavailable."

"But Kyoya, I have to try! It was love at first sight, mon ami." Tamaki sighed dramatically. "I have to see her at least one more time!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think any of the others would be interested in a prize like that, Tamaki."

"Oh yes we are!" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. "Anything to one-up Tono is good enough for us."

"Evil doppelgangers, stop trying to ruin my life!" Tamaki rushed at them.

"We're in too, Kyo-chan!" Honey declared. "Nee, Takashi?"

"Hm." Mori grunted in agreement.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the last two 'participants'. Why would they accept those terms, if they already knew that who Haruhi was? But he had no way out now, so he was forced to agree. "Fine. Whoever wins get to be introduced to my friend."

"Yay!" All of them cheered as they set off to search for Haruhi.

* * *

After a long day of scaring Haruhi with no significant results, the hosts trudged back to the villa in frustration. Suddenly, a loud scream rang from the cliff overlooking the lagoon, followed by Haruhi's yell of "leave them alone!"

"Haruhi!" Without second thought, Kyoya rushed up the cliff, with Mori and Honey hot on his heels. Since the twins and Tamaki were not yet aware that Haruhi was a girl, they followed at a more sedate pace.

Kyoya arrived at the top just in time to see Haruhi's petite form being thrown off the cliff. Panic like never before overcame him; and casting all rational thoughts aside, he leapt down after her.

When he managed to get her to shore, Mori and Honey immediately flanked him on both sides and escorted him straight to the villa, for which he was thankful. Haruhi's wig and glasses had been swept away by the tide, and he was not in the mood to deal with Tamaki or the twins' questions. "Haruhi, wake up, please." He shook her once he laid her down on his bed. "Haruhi, Haruhi!" He proceeded to carry out CPR on her, willing her heart to beat and her lungs to breathe again.

 ** _COUGH._** Kyoya closed his eyes as relief flooded his entire being. He had not realised how fearful he felt until now. "Haruhi, are you alright?" He cradled her head in his chest.

"Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi could smell his cologne even without opening her eyes. "Is my cover broken?"

"What?" He stared at her confusedly. "Who cares about that!" He chastised her. "You almost died! What were you thinking?!"

"Glad I didn't then." She murmured. "You still need me."

"Yes." He tightened his arms around her. "Yes I do." _More than I can ever imagine, Haruhi._

Kyoya leaned down to kiss her, the salty residue of seawater on her lips reminding him of how close he had come to losing her today. "Haruhi, I—"

His words were cut off by a knock on the door. "Kyo-chan, is Haru-chan alright?"

Kyoya pursed his lips and released Haruhi from his arms. "Who else is there?" He asked before opening the door.

"Just Takashi and I." Came the answer.

Kyoya opened the door and gestured them to come in. "She's okay." He said. "Did Tamaki and the twins see her?"

"Probably not. And I don't think they were in the right state of mind to be too observant either." Honey replied.

Kyoya nodded. "Do you want me to order you another set of wig and glasses, or do you want to just stay as you are now?" He asked Haruhi. "They will probably realise you are a girl though, since they saw you outside your house last week.

Haruhi sat up slowly. "I'd rather be a boy if it's not too much trouble, Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki is already getting on my nerves enough as it is. I dread how he would react if he finds out I'm a girl."

"He claims he's in love with you." Kyoya said humourlessly.

Haruhi snorted. "If he couldn't even notice that I'm actually a girl underneath the messy hair and glasses, then he doesn't deserve to fall in love with me in the first place."

 _Does that mean I stand a chance then?_ Kyoya wondered to himself.

"Kyo-chan, Haru-chan, you guys should get changed." Honey said suddenly, pointing to both of their soaked clothes.

"Oh, yeah, we should. Do you mind leaving us for a moment, then?" Kyoya asked them.

Honey gave him a stern look. "Don't be silly, Kyo-chan. You can't change with Haru-chan, she's a girl!" He turned towards Mori. "Takashi, why don't you show Kyoya to our bathroom, I'll stay here to make sure no one else walks in on Haru-chan while she changes."

Kyoya glanced at Honey calculatingly, wondering what the manipulative loli-shota boy was up to right now. Not having room to argue with the logic, he quietly retrieved a dry pair of pants and followed Mori out of the room.

* * *

After Kyoya's departure, Haruhi began to rummage through Kyoya's wardrobe for some clothes that she could borrow. True to her suspicion, she found a few pieces of lingerie that were meant for her, so she took those without guilt. Out of options for outerwear, she took one of his dress shirts and went into the bathroom to change.

"Ne, Haru-chan?" Honey called out to her from the other side of the bathroom door. "If you need anything, let me know, alright?"

"Sure, Honey-senpai. Thank you."

"If I may ask you a question, Haru-chan?"

"Yes?"

"How is Kyo-chan treating you?"

Haruhi went silent for a while. How much did Honey-senpai know? "What do you mean?"

"I know that you help make his pee-pee hard, Haru-chan." Honey's childish voice said clearly with no tinge of shame. "But is he threatening you with your debt or something?"

"Uh, no, he isn't." Haruhi replied, flustered despite the fact that he couldn't see her. "I agreed to it freely, and even added a few terms of my own."

"Really?"

"Yes. In return, he doesn't just have to pay my debt, but also impart his business knowledge to me."

"I see." Honey said. After a while, he spoke again. "Haru-chan, does it bother you, touching someone else _that_ way?"

Haruhi opened the door sheepishly, not willing to carry on the conversation separated by a door, even though her hair was still dripping wet. "It was a little awkward at first, but I got used to it. Kyoya-senpai makes it very… enjoyable for both of us."

Honey climbed onto the bathroom counter effortlessly and picked up the hairdryer. "Your hair is still wet, Haru-chan." He said, and then proceeded to blow dry her hair for her.

"Thank you, Honey-senpai."

Honey finished his task and set the hairdryer down. "Haru-chan, do you mind helping someone else like how you help Kyo-chan?"

Haruhi turned to stare at him in shock. "Honey-senpai?"

"I know that this act goes beyond any monetary value, so I'm asking this as a favour between friends. Would you be willing to help another friend? In return, I will grant you any form of payment that you want, even though I feel like there is nothing I can offer that would be worth the service you give."

Haruhi was touched at Honey-senpai's declaration. It showed that he really respected her as a person and placed a priceless value on her virtue, but was he asking for himself? Despite his sincerity Haruhi doubted that she could help Honey-senpai in _that_ way. It would just make her feel too much like a paedophile.

"What is this about?" A deadly voice asked from the entrance of the bathroom. Both of them looked up to find a shocked Mori and a furious Kyoya standing in the doorway.

For once, Honey stood his ground, looking like the third year senior he really was. "I was making Haruhi a very respectful offer, that's all. I won't be offended if she declines, nor will I reveal your secret to anyone else."

"Mitsukuni…" Mori looked apprehensive. "Are you…"

"No! Don't be silly, Takashi!" Honey laughed lightly as he climbed up Takashi's back like a monkey, reverting to his childish antics. "I was asking on your behalf, of course!" He hid himself in Mori's hair. "I don't want _anyone_ to touch me that way! No offence, Haru-chan!"

Understanding dawned in everyone's eyes. Apparently, the idea of Honey having a fluffer was too much to behold.

"But why, Mitsukuni? I am fine—" Mori started to say, before he was cut off by Honey.

"You're not fine, Morinozuka Takashi! You're a Kendo practitioner, not a martial arts all-rounder like me. I don't mean it as an insult to your skills, but you know very well that your control over your body is not stable enough. It's not healthy for you to direct your _chi_ like that every day, and don't try to deny it. I saw you faint after Kendo training last week!" Honey started to sob.

Mori realised that both Kyoya and Haruhi were listening to their argument. "Excuse us." He said, planning to continue the conversation with Honey in the privacy of their own room.

"Is it true?" Kyoya asked before they could leave.

Mori sighed. "It's not a big deal, I'll just be more careful at my practices. Mitsukuni panics easily." He bowed his head to them.

"I'll help you." Haruhi spoke up from her corner. "I'll help you if you want, Mori-senpai."

Honey stopped crying at once. "Really, Haru-chan? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Haruhi gasped at his sudden change in attitude. "Honey-senpai… By any chance, were those… Crocodile tears?"

"So, what do you want, Haru-chan? Is it strawberry cake? My chef makes the best strawberry cake in the world! Or do you want Usa-chan? I'll miss him, but I promised you that I'll give you anything!"

Haruhi smiled exasperatedly at the tiny senior. He had fooled all of them thoroughly, didn't he? "If Mori-senpai agrees, then I'll discuss it with him personally, Honey-senpai." She looked at the wild-type host. "Right, senpai?"

A pinkish blush rose to Mori's cheek. "Ah." He answered, before making his escape with his meddling cousin post-haste.

Kyoya closed the door behind them and locked it. He took a minute to control his emotions as he looked at Haruhi. "Why?"

"He needed help, Kyoya-senpai." Without needing him to elaborate, Haruhi understood what he was asking. "And he deserves to be helped just as much as you do."

Kyoya loomed before her and pushed her onto the bed. "You're mine, Haruhi." He growled.

"Don't be silly." Haruhi said solemnly, looking straight into his eyes. "We have a contract, not a relationship. There is no exclusivity clause, and there surely isn't a clause that says that I'm your property!"

Kyoya knew that he was beaten at his game. She was the master negotiator in this case. And after his confession earlier this afternoon, she also knew that she held the bigger bargaining chip. _That's why you should never reveal your weakness!_ He cursed himself.

Haruhi's eyes softened at Kyoya's troubled expression. She rolled over and pinned him to the bed instead. "Don't misunderstand. I will still help you and I don't mean to push you aside from now onwards. It's just that, he's my friend too, and I really want to help him. Please?" She kissed him softly.

Kyoya forced his lips to not respond to the sinfully soft ones pressed against his. How on earth did he fall so hard for this girl? "I don't want anyone else to touch you." He muttered sullenly.

"You're jealous!" Haruhi flicked his nose playfully. "Don't be, Kyoya-senpai. You know this is not a real relationship. Perhaps it's better that there is someone else now." She said thoughtfully. "We're getting confused between love and lust. Perhaps this will help us regain our perspective."

Kyoya had no choice but to give in upon hearing her very accurate description of their situation. He, too, was confusing love and lust. Having a third party would help him view their relationship more objectively. "Just promise me that I'll never have to share with Tamaki or Hikaru."

"I noticed you did not mention Kaoru?"

"He's tolerable without his twin, but at the same time I doubt he would do anything without Hikaru."

"I see. Are we good now, Kyoya-senpai?"

He buried his face in her neck. "I don't have any clients now, but I want you." He confessed. "Please?"

Kyoya felt a pang of disappointment when Haruhi climbed off him, but was astonished when she joined him in bed half a minute later wearing only the lingerie that he had stowed away in his drawer. "I want you too, Kyoya-senpai."

 **\- SMUT WARNING - TURN BACK NOW -**

Kyoya felt his cock go from flaccid to rock hard in two seconds. "Oh god, Haruhi." He felt guilty for wanting to mark her as his before Mori-senpai could have her, but he pushed it aside. Haruhi was his in the first place, and he was not going to back down.

In a flash, he attached his lips to her and began to kiss her demandingly, at the same time grinding his erection against her crotch. Even though he had broken her hymen the week before, this was the first time he was going to enter her.

"Ohhh." Haruhi moaned as the lace thong rubbed against her privates roughly. Now she understood why most lingeries were made out of lace rather than silk or cotton. The friction the lace provided was absolutely heavenly.

"Do you like the lingerie I chose for you, Haruhi?" Kyoya whispered, taking in the sight of the soaked thong clinging to her body.

"Yes." Haruhi whispered, pushing her body upwards to gain more friction against Kyoya.

"Fuck." Kyoya swore as he felt Haruhi's body pushed against his in an attempt to feel more of his cock. His erection was so hard it was painful. Quickly, he flung his shirt over his shoulders and shoved his pants down his legs as fast as he could before resuming his position. Without further foreplay – knowing that Haruhi was wet enough to handle it – he plunged into her virginal orifice.

"Kyoya." Haruhi gasped breathlessly at the sudden intrusion. It wasn't painful, as the mucus her body was producing was more than enough to act as lubricant, but it was certainly a new sensation.

Kyoya closed his eyes as he fought every impulse to pump into her. "Are you… okay?" He clenched through his teeth.

"Yes, yes, yes." Haruhi raked her nails along Kyoya's back the way she knew he loved. "Please continue."

With the consent finally given, Kyoya lost control. He pulled back slightly and began to thrust into her tight hole, moaning heavily as he felt her walls being pushed apart by his cock. "Fuck, you feel so good." He swore, using faster and deeper strokes as his continued sucking fervently at her neck. "And you taste so good."

Haruhi smiled, glad to see the normally cool and composed Shadow King lose control; as well as revelling in the knowledge that she was the only one who could see him like this. Instead of chasing her own orgasm, she simply held him in her arms and observed his pleasured expressions. Orgasms were aplenty, she thought, but Ootori Kyoya would only lose his virginity once.

As it turned out, she needn't have worried either way, because as soon as he shifted his position a little, his strokes hit something deep inside her that made her scream in pleasure. "KYOYA!"

Kyoya snapped his attention to her, but saw only lust and pleasure in her eyes, so he decided that he must have done something right. He repeated the action but with a slower stroke, and was rewarded when he saw her face scrunched up in elation. He, too, decided to watch her for a while, for a girl only loses her virginity once. He loved the signs of pleasure on her face, tinged with a slight desperation to cum, and considered himself the luckiest man in the world at that moment.

"Are you done watching me?" She half-whispered and half-moaned at him after a while. "Fuck me properly, Kyoya, make me cum."

Kyoya smirked at her as he gave her a small peck on the lips. "With pleasure."

Now ready to abandon all concerns, both of them focused on chasing their ends. Laboured breathing and pleasured moans filled the silence between them as they led one another on, each urging themselves and the other to go 'just a little more'.

Kyoya let out a large gasp as he felt the telltale signs of his orgasm approaching. Concentrating on the tight fit around his cock, he leaned forward and drove himself faster and deeper into her. Vaguely he heard her breathing increased in tempo and her walls fluttering around him as she panted his name. On the brink of oblivion, he pushed herself into her one last time and felt the marvellous rush flooding through his body, accompanied by the emptying of his seed into her. "Haruhi…" He groaned, falling on top of her in exhaustion.

 **\- END OF SMUT - YOU CAN LOOK NOW -**

In a distance, a crack of thunder sounded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB AND ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **Warning: STUBBORN AUTHOR WITH SMUT AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

* * *

"Haruhi, aren't you afraid of thunder?" Kyoya panted as he laid above her, still too tired to move himself.

"Too tired… to be afraid." Haruhi answered in a similar breathless fashion. All she wanted to do right now was fall asleep, and so she did.

Kyoya pulled her into his arms and chuckled to himself. Apparently, he had inadvertently helped her overcome her only fear.

* * *

The next morning, Honey and Mori came out of their room to find Tamaki and the twins all camping outside Kyoya's door in an antsy manner.

"Good morning, Tama-chan, Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" Honey greeted them cheerfully as always.

"SHHHhhhh" All of them shushed him at once.

"What are you guys doing outside Kyo-chan's room?" Honey asked.

"Both Kyoya and Haruhi did not come down for dinner last night and breakfast this morning." Tamaki explained. "We went to Haruhi's room and he was not there, so…"

"We're afraid Haruhi have died and Kyoya is hiding his body away!" Hikaru and Kaoru concluded together.

"That's silly. We saw Haru-chan last night, nee Takashi?"

"Ah."

"But then why didn't they go for dinner, and why isn't Haruhi in his bed?" Tamaki asked.

Honey exchanged a look with Mori. Both of them had a very good idea what might have happened, but they had promised Kyoya and Haruhi that they would not reveal their secret. "Maybe they were just tired from their adventure yesterday afternoon and fell asleep." Honey suggested at last.

"For 16 hours?" Tamaki asked, unconvinced. "Kyoya I can believe, but Haruhi isn't that type of guy. He's a commoner! Don't they have to wake up early to go harvest the fields or something like that?"

Honey and Mori shook their heads at Tamaki's imagination.

"Nee Tono, Tono, do you think Haruhi is sleeping with Kyoya then?" Hikaru prodded Tamaki playfully.

"Well, Kyoya does have a gay aura, doesn't he?" Kaoru added slyly, watching Tamaki from the corner of his eyes. "Looks like you owe me a dollar, Hikaru."

Hikaru pretended to look thoughtful. "Who do you think approached the other first, Kyoya or Haruhi?"

"NO, NO! Kyoya, how dare you take advantage of the poor commoner that way?!" Tamaki began to bang on the door heavily.

A loud thud hit the wooden door from the inside, right where Tamaki's head was situated.

Tamaki paused his actions.

"Oh-uh… Looks like…" Hikaru said.

"The Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord…" Kaoru continued.

"Is awake!" They chorused, causing a terrified Tamaki to pale dramatically.

"But, but, it's your fault that I…" He tried to argue weakly.

The twins grinned at him evilly. "Tell that to the Demon Lord when he comes to eat your soul!" They cackled as they made their escape.

Suddenly, there was a sound of the latch on the door sliding open and the door opened just a tiny crack.

"WOAHHHH!" All of them jumped backwards in fear at the evil aura around Kyoya. His eyes were positively gleaming with hatred.

"What the fuck do you guys want?" Kyoya demanded coldly.

The twins immediately pushed Tamaki forward. Caught red-handed, Tamaki had no choice but to walk up to Kyoya. "Where… Where's Haruhi?" He stuttered.

"In my room. Now get lost." The door slammed shut again.

Kyoya slid back under the blankets and felt Haruhi gravitating towards his warmth. "Is it time to wake up yet?" She mumbled.

"No, go back to sleep." He kissed her on the head and fell back asleep.

Too soon later, both of them were awakened by another bout of persistent knocking.

"For god's sake, what does that bastard want?" Kyoya threw a pillow at the door.

"That's a little harsh in the morning, isn't it?" Haruhi sat up and yawned. "Come on, we might as well wake up. I'm getting hungry."

Kyoya reluctantly peeled his eyes open and was rewarded with the sight of Haruhi's bare back facing him. He reached out to pull her into his embrace and kissed her shoulder. "Stop looking so sexy so early in the morning."

Haruhi laughed and slapped his arm gently. "I swear, you're such a sexual being! Half the time I don't even believe that you need a fluffer."

Kyoya chuckled. "Mori-senpai does seem more of the type, doesn't he?" He joked.

Both of them burst into laughter. "Hey, no badmouthing my friends!" Haruhi said, trying to keep her snorts in.

"I'm just saying, he does look like the type of guy that needs a fluffer." Kyoya fought to regain control over himself.

Haruhi smiled, glad to see Kyoya in a good mood again. She climbed out of bed and pulled on Kyoya's black dress shirt along with another new set of underwear he had brought for her.

Kyoya shook his head as he watched her pranced around in his shirt. There was no way he would allow anyone to see her like that! He reached for his phone on the bedside table. "Tachibana, bring a change of male clothes for Haruhi. Glasses and all." He stumbled to the bathroom lethargically.

Haruhi eyed him mistrustingly. "It won't cost me 8 million yen this time, will it?"

Kyoya looked at her from the bathroom mirror. "You don't have to pay me back, as long as you promise not to do anything as rash as that anymore!" He waved his toothbrush at her threateningly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. And I will do it again if the need arises."

Kyoya wiped his face with a towel as he exited the bathroom. "Haruhi, haven't you realise how important you are to me?" He pleaded. "Please don't do anything like that again. If you absolutely have to, then seek help from me or the rest of the hosts beforehand."

Haruhi took note of the slight quiver in Kyoya's tone and sighed. "Fine. I promise."

* * *

"HARUHI!" All the hosts chorused when she finally walked down the stairs.

"You're alive!" Tamaki sounded genuinely surprised at the fact.

Kyoya scoffed. "Tamaki is convinced that I murdered you and spent the whole time trying to hide your body." He told Haruhi.

Haruhi laughed. _You did spent a lot of time with my body, but you made me feel more alive than ever._ "I'm fine, Tamaki-senpai. Kyoya-senpai took good care of me."

"He did?" Tamaki asked in disbelief, glancing at his egoist friend. "What did he demand in return?"

"Well Tamaki-senpai, that's between Kyoya-senpai and I, isn't it?" Haruhi sat down and began to eat.

* * *

"Have a seat." Haruhi showed Mori into the meeting room where she and Kyoya had first held their negotiations in.

"Ah."

"So, have you given Honey's request some thought?"

Mori's cheeks coloured slightly. He nodded.

"Was that a yes, you have given it some thought; or yes, you agree to hire me as your fluffer?" Haruhi prodded further.

"The latter." Mori cleared his throat uneasily.

"Alright, in that case, here are the general terms of my contract with Kyoya, would you like to change or add anything to it?"

"What do you want from me as compensation?" Mori asked softly.

Haruhi sat on the table in front of him. She held out three fingers. "Kendo lessons, traditional hand-sewn kimonos and protection of the Morinozuka family."

"Number one, done. As for number two and three, did Kyoya put you up to those?" There was a tinge of humour in Mori's voice.

Haruhi nodded, knowing that she was caught in the act. She had not known what to ask from Mori-senpai and therefore consulted the matter with Kyoya-senpai. The Shadow King had not hesitated before answering that she should ask for traditional hand-sewn kimonos, as it was a novelty item that only a few families in Japan have access to and can cost up to hundreds of millions in value. Haruhi was uncertain about what she would do with a multi-million-yen kimono and asked Kyoya for alternative suggestions; which turned out to be protection by the Morinozuka family. Apparently, being under the Haninozuka or Morinozuka family's protection meant that one would be practically untouchable by the local law enforcement. If she ever found herself wrongly accused for a crime, she would be able to easily seek protection and demand justice from the Morinozuka family instead.

He tapped his fingers against the table as he processed Haruhi's demands. "How many kimonos?" He asked finally.

"One a month. So if you stick with me until graduation, it would come up to 10 months."

"We'll renew the contract on a monthly basis." He stated.

"That's fine by me." Haruhi said easily. "What about the third one?" She clarified, since it was the most valuable among her demands.

Mori gave a slight smile and crossed his arms. "I'll let you know after you give me a preview."

 **::::::::::::::: STEAMY STEAMY SMUT - TIME TO LOOK AWAY ::::::::::::::::**

Haruhi grinned at him. This much, she was prepared for. Slowly, she unbuttoned the plaid button-down shirt she was wearing, revealing more and more of her bare skin. Moving backwards, she stepped out of the loose brown slacks and stood upright for his perusal. She was wearing her favourite rhinestone lingerie set from Kyoya, so she hoped Mori would like it as well.

Mori peered at her lingerie choice closely, mesmerised at the colourful reflections given by all the different jewels hanging on her body. And somehow, she made them seem even more ethereal than usual. They didn't look like mere rubies and emeralds and sapphires on her body, but like the finest gems crafted by God himself. "Beautiful." He found himself murmuring.

"Me? Or the rocks?" Haruhi said jokingly.

Mori smiled to himself. _Rocks, she says_. Trust Haruhi to dismiss the most expensive lingerie set in existence as mere _rocks_. But it was also understandable from a commoner's perspective as Haruhi would never, even in her wildest imaginations, fathom that real gemstones could be sewn onto something as trivial as lingerie.

"When do you want your Kendo lessons to be?" He curled his fingers around her waist to pull her closer.

"Tuesday and Thursday evenings, with replacements on Saturday mornings if I have to miss lessons due to the Host Club or Kyoya's business management lessons."

"Mm." He nodded to show his agreement. Sitting her on his lap, he gently unclasped her bra. Making sure to set it aside carefully, he lowered his mouth to suck on one nipple.

Haruhi sucked in a deep breath, loving how he was alternating the pressure between strong and weak while flicking her nipple with the tip of his tongue. It was different than Kyoya's aggressive methods, but she loved it all the same. "If there comes a situation where Kyoya and you are entertaining clients in completely separate locations, then Kyoya gets first priority." She explained between hitched breaths.

Mori released her nipple with an audible 'pop', causing her to mourn at the loss. "How will this work in the clubroom on a daily basis?"

She took that as her cue to give a demonstration. Falling to her knees, she nuzzled his crotch, occasionally placing feather light kisses along the inseams of his trousers and on the slowly forming bulge in his pants. "Whoever comes first goes first, I would guess. I stay in the locker room most of the time, so when you guys come to change into your costumes, I'll just slip into the dressing room."

"What about weekends or overtime?" He shifted his legs wider, allowing her free access to the part he desired her the most.

"600,000 yen a day, and food and lodging will be covered under your tab if it's outside the school compounds." She reached forward to unbuckle his pants, chuckling when she saw the Usa-chan design boxers underneath.

He looked downward and blushed slightly. "Gag gift from my brother."

"I like it." Haruhi said lightly. After all, she loved the real Usa-chan as well. She tugged on his pants and he lifted his hips to allow her to remove it. "Since it's you we're talking about, I feel the need to warn you that nobody else – including Honey-senpai – is allowed in the room when I'm fluffing you."

"Ah." He watched in suspense as she lightly caressed his manhood with her knuckles.

Haruhi kissed the tip of Mori's cock. "You taste like strawberries!" She told him. "I guess you are what you eat, huh?"

Mori cocked his head aside. "Hmm… OH!" He gasped when she took his erection into her mouth. He watched intriguingly as she proceeded to swallow around his cock, causing him to grow harder than ever before.

Haruhi pulled back in surprise when she felt his length grow even sturdier and longer in her mouth. "Huh?"

Mori looked away shyly. "I apologize."

"No, not at all." Haruhi mumbled, her mouth already watering at the size of his cock at full mast. _Kyoya is so going to be overshadowed next week!_ She giggled to herself. But knowing the Shadow King, he must have at least a trick or two up his sleeve, so she wasn't too worried about him.

She was snapped out of her musings when she felt herself being manoeuvred onto the desk and a finger slipping into her panties. "Mori-senpai?"

He did not answer, simply bending down to remove her panties and inspect her lady parts. "You're wet." He said shortly, using two fingers to swipe up a sample of her fluids into his mouth. "And sweet." He removed her panties and kissed the centre of her core, causing her to grow even wetter in anticipation. "Is sex included?" He asked between kisses.

Haruhi felt her inner walls clenching and unclenching rapidly, eager to feel him inside her. "Yes, sex is acceptable. I've been injected with pregnancy-prevention hormones. But you have to remember that you're not supposed to cum when you're with me anyway." She felt her body gave a jolt when he flicked his penis against her entrance teasingly.

"What about after club activities then?" He asked, tediously coating himself with her vaginal fluid. He could see how much she wanted him and felt a burst of satisfaction at the knowledge.

"I'll help if you want." She breathed, fighting the urge to buck her hips against him.

"Additional payment?" He asked, slipping half an inch into her.

Haruhi could hardly answer as she waited with bated breath for the rest of his length. "Can't think straight now." She admitted. "Kyoya pays me double."

He gave in to her obvious desire and slid all the way into her, drawing a loud moan from her. He himself stifled a grunt at how good she felt around him. She was so warm and tight and more than everything he had ever imagined. Making a note to discuss payment with her later, he withdrew himself and plunged in one more time, this time causing her to arch her whole body in reception of him.

"Mori-senpai." She groaned, loving the depth that he was reaching in her. She traced her fingers along the firm muscles in his back and stomach, comparing it to her soft skin. She decided that she liked the contrast.

"Ahh!" Mori-senpai grunted aloud. Before Haruhi could ask him what he meant, he made a low, satisfied noise at the back of his throat and buried himself deep inside her.

 _Oh, so that means 'I'm going to cum', I guess._ Haruhi filed it away for future reference.

He pulled out of her and gave her a kiss. "I apologize." He said softly, before getting on his knees and placing his head between her thighs. He then proceeded to explore her sensitive spots, making sure to trigger all of them as he pressed, licked and sucked her to completion.

Haruhi found herself wishing that she would be able to cum from his cock the next time. There was just a certain charm about being thoroughly fucked to completion by a giant cock, and Haruhi wanted to experience it for herself. _Oh well, until next time._

 **:::::::::::: OKAY KIDS, YOU CAN LOOK NOW ::::::::::::**

Mori gently dressed her up and pulled her into his lap. "I'll grant you protection, and an additional sum of 5 million yen a month."

"That's too much considering all the other things I've already asked from you, make it a million yen and we have a deal."

"Deal… Haruhi."


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya burst into the dressing room after club activities and pulled Haruhi into an empty cubicle. "Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Mori-senpai is apparently very… well-endowed." He made a face.

Haruhi giggled. "Yes. _That_ I knew. Are you afraid that your reputation is falling?" She teased.

Kyoya narrowed his eyes at her. "Is he better than me?" He pushed her against the wall and imprisoned her with his arms.

"I don't know, why don't you remind me again?" She grinded back at him, knowing that she was due to help him relieve the tension anyway, since club activities were over.

Kyoya felt a little placated. It seemed like Haruhi still wanted him… Or at least he hoped. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk."

Haruhi kissed him gently on the cheek. "Remember that any damage on my person due to your enthusiasm is chargeable to your account."

Kyoya lifted her skirt, and without bothering to remove her panties, he plunged into her.

"OWW!" Haruhi hit him in the chest. "That fucking hurts, Kyoya!"

He gave her a hard stare. "You didn't seem to care, as long as I pay you." He hissed back.

"I was kidding! Dammit, Kyoya, that really hurts." Haruhi couldn't help it as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Haruhi." Kyoya felt his heart break at seeing her eyes tear up. "I'm sorry." He immediately removed himself from her and held her in his arms, trying his best to kiss her tears away. "I'm sorry." He repeated. "You're right, I have jealousy issues. It's my fault."

Haruhi wiped her tears aside. She wasn't that fragile, but she really trusted Kyoya not to harm her. "Kyoya-senpai, I would never try to compare Mori-senpai and you in that manner. In any case, it's not even a contest."

"You're right. I know. I was wrong." He ran his thumb over her face soothingly.

She stood up, wincing when she felt the slight tear in her privates. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"No." He shook his head. "I'll go take a shower to calm down. Wait for me here, I'll bring you to the doctor."

Haruhi nodded and went to wait for him in the locker room, but found Mori-senpai waiting for her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly upon seeing the tear tracks on her face.

"I'm alright, I just got into a little accident earlier." She tried her best to muster a smile.

"Did Kyoya do this to you?" Mori asked, his voice turning dangerous.

Haruhi decided not to lie, in case Mori-senpai detected it and assumed something even worse. "Yes, but it really was just an accident. He apologised and promised not to do it anymore."

Mori lifted her chin to stare into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said firmly.

"If you ever need to get out of this, even from me; you tell me immediately, alright?"

She smiled at his protective tendencies. _Mori-senpai will always be Mori-senpai._ "I will, Mori-senpai. Thank you for watching out for me."

Kyoya rushed out of the shower wrapped in a towel and stumbled across Haruhi and Mori in the locker room hallway. "Oh, Mori-senpai." He muttered. "Haruhi is not feeling well today, if you don't mind."

Mori gave him a stern expression, before walking into the shower room without looking back.

"Do I need to summon my private police force for protection?" Kyoya asked Haruhi half-jokingly and half-dreadingly.

Haruhi smiled. "It's alright. I've explained that it was an accident. He'll warm up to you again once he sees that I'm fine tomorrow."

* * *

"Haruhi." As she expected, Mori was the first to corner her the next day before the hosting session. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, really, Mori-senpai." She led them to an empty room and locked the door. "You can check." She sat on a table and pulled her pants and thong off.

"Are we playing doctor?" His eyes twinkled at her in amusement, although he crouched down to inspect her privates very carefully for any injuries. Finally satisfied that she was unhurt, he leaned forward and began to trace her opening with his tongue.

"Oh!" Haruhi swooned. To be perfectly honest with herself, the generosity of both Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai made her feel somewhat guilty. It seemed that despite the fact that she was the one being paid, they spent more time pleasuring her than vice versa.

Mori dipped a finger into her orifice and carefully prodded her insides, watching for any pained expression. When all he got was pleasured moans, he relaxed and started using two fingers to finger-fuck her.

"Oh god, yes." She whimpered, eager for more than just his fingers. Her juices started flowing freely as he playfully swirled a finger right at the edge of her opening, further stimulating the production of mucus.

Mori watched, entranced, as her wetness began to overflow and drip onto the table below. In a stroke of inspiration, he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and placed it underneath her so that it would soak up all the excess juice.

"What are you — Ahh!" Haruhi moaned in pleasure as he finally moved onto stimulating her clit. He alternated back and forth between her clit and her vagina, delaying her orgasm and milking the most of her juices.

He toyed with her for a long time, to the point that she was begging for mercy. She was so close, yet he wouldn't grant her that one extra rub that would bring her off.

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door. "Mori-senpai, you're _late_." An annoyed voice called out. _Kyoya._

"Please, please, just let me finish, then I can go tend to him." Haruhi pleaded with Mori.

He simply shook his head and rose to his feet. "Stay, don't touch yourself." He commanded, calmly walking to the door to open it.

"Mori-senpai, are you done yet?" Kyoya asked exasperatedly, eyeing Mori's still perfectly neat uniform in confusion.

"No, but you can join me." Mori stood back and gestured Kyoya to enter.

Kyoya stepped into the room and saw a flustered Haruhi sitting on the table, her legs spread wide open and panting harshly.

"Kyoya-senpai, please, make me cum." She opened her mouth to beg.

Kyoya was about to oblige her when Mori held him back. "No, let her wait a little longer."

Haruhi choked back a sob when Kyoya seemed to accept Mori's suggestion and simply pulled up a chair to watch. Mori assumed his position and resumed his torture, bringing her to the edge and back but not allowing her to go over it.

"Please, please, please, please." Her lady parts were twitching violently, fluttering open and close rapidly as it sought out the friction it desired.

Kyoya felt himself harden instantly, recalling the way those muscles had grasped him when he was inside her. Judging from the bulge in Mori's pants, it had affected him in a similar manner.

Kyoya stood up and approach her. "How much do you want to cum, Haruhi?"

"So much, so, so, so much, senpai." She moaned.

"Who do you want?"

"Both, both please!"

"Very well." Both Kyoya and Mori lowered their face to her crotch. Mori used his tongue to resume tongue-fucking her, while Kyoya made lazy circles around her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" She breathed heavily.

"Cum for us, Haruhi." Mori's voice rumbled.

With a loud scream, Haruhi achieved her orgasm, the built-up tension causing her to spray a colourless fluid on both their faces.

"Amazing." Kyoya muttered as he took off his glasses to wipe them clean.

"Delicious as always." Mori picked up the soaked handkerchief from the table, wiped her fluids off his face, and replaced it in his pocket.

"We'll see you after club ends." They left the room together, leaving a dazed and breathless Haruhi to ponder what on earth had just transpired.

* * *

"Do you need help ' _packing up'_ today?" Haruhi asked Kyoya as all the hosts filed back into the locker room to pick up their bags.

"Oh yeah, if you can help with clearing up the teacups, that'll be great." Tamaki said gratefully, only to be shot down by Kyoya.

"I believe _my assistant_ was talking to _me_ , Tamaki." He turned to Haruhi. "No, it's fine. I'm afraid some guests have left us all quite… not in the mood. You can leave."

Haruhi nodded understandingly and packed her homework into her bag. She headed straight for the dojo for her Kendo lessons where she found Mori-senpai already changed into his gi and waiting for her.

"Wait, how did you get here so fast…?"

He stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, before nodding towards a black Hummer parked behind the dojo. _Oh,_ Haruhi realised. _Damn rich bastards._

"Sorry, you can ride with me next time." He offered.

Haruhi gave him a sarcastic smile. "That's okay, I can walk two blocks without fainting."

Mori's lips twitched a little, as if suppressing a smile. "Let's begin."

* * *

"That—was—tiring." Haruhi panted afterwards. "You—really—didn't—go—easy—on—me." She flopped back onto the tatami on her back, too tired to move.

Mori smiled inwardly. Despite her persistent claims that she was adequately fit, he discovered that she didn't actually possessed much stamina. "Sit up." He handed her a bottle of water. "Rest here for a while, I'll go stretch for a bit."

 _Stretch? He can still actually move?_ Haruhi watched in amazement as Mori went through some complicated routines. _That's not mere stretching._ She corrected his definition in her mind as he ran 10 laps around the dojo, did 50 push-ups, followed by 50 sit-ups, and lastly 50 leg squats.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, coming to stand next to her.

Haruhi pushed herself up with considerable effort. "I can't take a single step without feeling sore, but I'll survive."

"I'm sorry. I pushed you too hard." He slid an arm around her waist to help support her weight.

"No, no. I just wasn't aware how unfit I really am." She said as they hobbled into his Hummer. Normally, she would have insisted to walk home by herself, but she knew that it was impossible today.

"Where's Honey-senpai?" She asked when she saw that there was nobody in the limo.

"He went home first. He's a little… disconcerted by what happened today." Mori answered.

"So what actually happened?" Haruhi asked, remembering the weary looks sported by all the hosts earlier.

Mori pursed his lips, as if deciding what to tell her. "Renge-san decided to assign new 'characteristics' for all of us. She even hired a Hollywood crew to make a film."

"Oh, what sort of characteristics?"

"Tamaki is a school idol with an inferiority complex and is actually very lonely on the inside, the twins are former pro-basketball players who met with a life-changing accident that left Kaoru with a permanent limp, Mitsukuni is a violent bully and I am his tortured sidekick."

"What about Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, before remembering Renge's obsession with him. "Oh wait, let me guess. He's the all-round hero who is going to help everyone out of their problems for the benefit of others?"

"I guess so, although we haven't gotten to that part of the story yet."

"Well, I get how that can be a little disconcerting for you guys, but I've got a feeling that you're hiding something from me. Something more serious than just a fangirl's fantasy."

Mori marvelled at the girl who had somehow managed to decipher his emotionless appearance. "She has decided to get herself engaged to Kyoya."

"Oh." Suddenly, it felt like a ton of lead had just sunk into her stomach.

Mori watched her carefully. "Do you like him?" He asked.

"No, of course not!" Haruhi denied it. "It's a business relationship, that's all."

"You spent the night with him in Okinawa."

Haruhi waved the concern away. "It was just a very tiring day for us, what with all the performance anxiety issues and you dragging me away and the almost-drowning and Honey-senpai's request… Let's just say that emotions were running high and we lost control."

"I see." Mori felt that there was something more, but he decided to leave it. Perhaps it would be beneficial for everyone if Haruhi continued to believe that her interest in Kyoya was purely professional.

"Anyway, thanks for the lesson and the ride, Mori-senpai."

"Mm." Before she left the car, he called out to her. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"Take some ibuprofen before you go to bed tonight, it will make you feel a lot less sore tomorrow."

Haruhi nodded and waved him goodbye. Just before she climbed up the stairs, however, she stopped short. "Did Mori-senpai just volunteered information to me, _AND_ used a comma in his sentence?!"


	8. Chapter 8

**AS USUAL, SMUT WARNING!**

* * *

"I swear, I am NEVER letting Honey-senpai decide on our cosplays EVER again." Kyoya cursed for the umpteenth time as he paced the around the dressing room agitatedly.

"Agreed." Mori said.

Haruhi looked at Mori in shock. "Mori-senpai, did you just agree to a statement that paints Honey-senpai in a negative light?"

Mori looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I love Mitsukuni…" He said slowly. "But…"

"But no sane person can feel even remotely sexy in a bloody bear suit!" Kyoya snapped.

"Technically, you're a fox." Haruhi pointed out, tweaking a fake whisker playfully.

Apparently, there was some sort of competition between the hosts a week ago, and Honey-senpai had won it, earning himself the privilege of deciding the theme of their cosplay for today. Honey-senpai, being Honey-senpai, had decided to go with 'animals'. Tamaki was a lion, Kyoya was a fox, Hikaru and Kaoru were monkeys; and the metaphorical cherry on top of the cake was that – because Honey-senpai wanted to be a koala – Mori was dressed as a eucalyptus tree.

"That's it. Private sessions are called off today." Kyoya decided. "I'll go inform Tamaki now."

* * *

Kyoya stormed back into the room a minute later. "That stupid blond idiot!"

"I take it that the discussion was a flop?" Haruhi asked.

"He decided to invite the Newspaper Club to interview all our guests today, as part of his 'advertising campaign'." Kyoya's aura was growing darker and darker by the second.

Haruhi immediately jumped to the rescue, not wanting the Newspaper Club to end up reporting the murder of the Host Club King. "Come on, Kyoya-senpai. I'll help you out as best as I can. Do you have any particular fetishes?"

Kyoya looked at Haruhi and sighed. "You're a very attractive girl, Haruhi, do not doubt that. But right now I feel as sexy as a dead fish."

"I feel as sexy as a tree." Mori said solemnly. Haruhi couldn't decide if he was being serious or joking, but later remembered that he had a thing for puns; since he tried to scare her using a _mori_ at the beach.

"Okay, so what? Are you guys going to sit out of today's activities? I mean, you can always call in sick."

"Probably." Kyoya muttered. "No doubt Kuze will have a field day with this, but there's no way I'm going out there like this!"

"What about you, Mori-senpai? If you don't show up, Honey-senpai would not have his tree."

"Ugh." Mori let his head fall sideways onto the table with a loud 'thunk'.

"Takashi, Takashi, where are you?" A childish voice came from outside the door. "Are you ready?"

Since Mori did not show any signs of moving, Haruhi got up to open the door. "I'm afraid Mori-senpai is going to need a little more time to get used to his costume…"

"Haru-chan!" Honey squealed excitedly. "Why don't you join us? I have the cutest outfit for you!" He pulled a brownish outfit seemingly out of nowhere and dumped it into her arms. "Hurry and get changed!" With a huge shove, he pushed her into the dressing room and shut the door.

Kyoya got up to examine Haruhi's costume. He smirked a little. _How on earth did Honey-senpai think of such a risqué idea?!_ "You know, Haruhi, I think I might be able to do this animal theme after all…"

Haruhi crossed her arms over her torso protectively. "I've got a very bad feeling about this." She backed away slowly.

"Mori-senpai, strip her."

Without further ado, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her. She found her wrists bound tightly together by his left hand, while his right hand worked efficiently in ripping her clothes apart. "My blouse!" Haruhi cried out, more disturbed about the loss of her favourite blouse than the brutish treatment she was being subjected to.

In no time, she felt her bare skin exposed to the elements and shivered a little. Soon enough though, a soft, furry layer began to cover her up. Haruhi was about to coo at the wonderful material of her new outfit before she felt something being slipped into her privates. "What—what's that?!" She gasped. She tried to remove it, but found that it was attached to the outfit. It was a big bushy squirrel tail, connected to a dildo that Kyoya had just pushed inside her.

Kyoya flashed her one of his evil smiles as he threw a tiny remote into the air and caught it in his palm. "I think I'll enjoy this afternoon very much." He gave the bottom of her outfit a light slap, causing the dildo to shift slightly, and grinned in delight as she let out a squeal.

"Take care of our little squirrel, Mori-senpai." He said, exiting the dressing room with a spring in his step.

Mori picked Haruhi up despite her fervent protests. "I can walk!" She huffed.

"Squirrels live in trees." He stated matter-of-factly, cradling her snugly with his 'tree branches'

When they entered the Third Music Room (decorated to look like a jungle for the day), Honey had changed into another outfit. "I really liked the koala outfit, Takashi, but Usa-chan insisted that I wear a bunny suit. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mori replied.

"That's right!" Honey piped up brightly. "Haru-chan can be your lovely item for today!"

"Are you sure?" The twins spoke up together. "He doesn't really qualify as 'lovely' to begin with."

"Don't be silly. Haru-chan is very lovely. You just have to remove her glasses!" Honey giggled.

 ****A/N: The Japanese language doesn't use 'he' or 'she' particles very often, usually opting instead for 'this fellow' or 'that fellow' to refer to a person; so I changed the 'he' and 'she' according to whoever's speaking. It won't actually reveal her gender if you imagine the conversation in Japanese.****

"Really?" Hikaru asked. He stood in front of Haruhi and pulled her thick grandfather glasses off.

"WOAH." Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki looked at her with their jaws wide open. "Haruhi…"

Tamaki stared at her for a long time. "Those eyes…" His body froze into a massive block of ice as his brain drew the connection between the commoner and the beautiful heiress he had seen with Kyoya. "Haruhi… are you, by chance… a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yes."

* * *

Hosting activities were ongoing as usual. A blond lion and a pair of red-headed monkeys peered at the 'tree' in envy. "Why does _he_ get to hold Haruhi?" They muttered among themselves. "And why did Kyoya hide the fact from us that Haruhi is a girl!" The lion whined.

The Shadow King, while slightly disappointed that Haruhi's secret was out, was fiddling the remote in his hands idly. He was sitting with Renge in a curtained area for their _'private session'_ , but he had deliberately left a wide gap between the curtains to witness Haruhi's reactions when the time came. _Show time._ He inserted his hand into his pocket and pressed the 'on' button.

Haruhi's resultant ear-splitting yelp and violent lurch definitely met his expectations. Through the gap he smiled sinisterly at her, silently promising more to come.

"Haruhi, is everything okay? Don't worry, I'll save you!" Tamaki rushed forward to help her.

Haruhi could only shake her head as she clung on to Mori-senpai for dear life. The dildo in her vagina was _vibrating_! She fought to keep down a moan, hiding her face in Mori's chest.

Mori, too, felt the slight tremors coming from her body and gave Kyoya a mental thumbs up. He purposely shifted her position slightly so that his fingers could press the dildo further into her without being noticed. Haruhi squeaked and gave another involuntary twitch. She couldn't believe that Kyoya and Mori would do such things to her in public!

"Haruhi, are you okay? You look flushed." Kaoru asked.

"I'm… okay." She said nervously. "Just… getting in character, you know. Squirrels are… fidgety." She finished lamely.

Kyoya sent Renge off and came out of his _'private area'_. "Stop bothering my assistant. She's only doing today's cosplay as a favour to Honey-senpai, not for you guys."

"Kyoya, how could you lie to me?!" Tamaki rushed over and began to shake Kyoya violently. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He righted his glasses and stepped out of Tamaki's grasp. "Firstly, I never said that Haruhi was a boy. And secondly, she personally requested for me to not correct your misconception, specifically because she didn't want you to treat her differently. Which, by the way, is how you've behaving now."

"But…"

"We can talk about this later. For now, all of you have customers. Please do your job!" Kyoya dismissed them. Giving Haruhi a meaningful glance, he put his hand into his pocket and turned the speed dial clockwise.

"AH!" Haruhi couldn't help but let lose a moan. Fortunately, Tamaki and the twins were busy apologising to their waiting clients at that moment and missed it.

Kyoya walked over to where Mori and Haruhi were sitting. "How are you feeling, Haruhi?" He asked in a professional tone.

"Not so – _ah!_ – good, Kyoya-senpai. May I – _oh!_ – be excused?" Haruhi was sweating large droplets of sweat now, squirming uncomfortably in Mori's arms.

"Not so good?" Kyoya echoed. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Then I'll make you feel better." He turned the dial to maximum speed, earning a scream from Haruhi, but the sound was muffled by Mori's hand covering her mouth.

Kyoya looked at his notebook. "Mori-senpai, you have a private session with Princess Hikari right now. Please make your way to Booth 3. Haruhi, why don't I give you a proper tour of the Host Club?"

Haruhi crouched by his leg, too wrung out to stand. Kyoya nodded in understanding and lowered the vibration to its lowest setting. "Let's go."

With shaky steps, Haruhi trailed after Kyoya, not hearing a word as he introduced all the Hosts and explained their unique characteristics to her. Her body was in sensory overload, and all she could do was to stop herself from tackling him onto the Third Music Room floor and straddling him in front of everyone.

"Please…" She said softly, clutching at Kyoya's bushy fox tail. He took pity on her and turned the vibration off. Nevertheless, her privates were still extremely sensitive after all that stimulation, and the friction the dildo gave as she moved was torturing her.

Soon, all of the Host were tied up with a _'private session'_ each. But just before he and Mori entered their respective booths, he placed Haruhi in a location that could be seen by both of them via a gap in the curtains and gagged her mouth with a handkerchief. He then entered his booth and restarted the 'on' switch.

This time, she couldn't make any noises, but both of them could see her squirm as she tried to press her thighs together. Kyoya sat through his clients' mindless chatter, gradually increasing the speed and watched her get more and more aroused from the corner of his eyes. The closer she got to her release, the tighter his fox suit became – which did not escape his client's keen observation.

Haruhi, on the other hand, was in her own brand of hell (or heaven, depending on how you saw it). All rational thought had long left her brain. All she saw was whiteness before her eyes, and all she wanted was release from her sweet, sweet torture. She moaned and cursed and mewled into the gag as each sensation overloaded her, no longer caring if anyone could hear her. Vaguely she felt the vibration reach its maximum speed once again, and she arched her hips instinctively, eager for more.

She was not aware of it until much later of course, but as she rode out her orgasm, two simultaneous groans sounded from the private booths. Two girls who happened to be with the 'cool type' host and the 'wild type' hosts respectively, would proclaim in the school cafeteria the next day that they had managed to make the hosts cum.

Kyoya made a note in his notebook to order a dozen of the super deluxe strawberry cake for Honey tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: SMUT, and slightly OOC Mori, just because I love playing with him.**

* * *

Finally, it was summer break. Haruhi hummed a little tune as she hung up the bedsheets in Misuzu's pension backyard. It was nice to be back in Karuizawa. She missed having Kendo lessons with Mori and business meetings with Kyoya, but she was very relieved to get away from Tamaki and the twins. For some unfathomable reason, Tamaki had proclaimed her to be his daughter, and the twins had declared her to be their toy. Between their persistent stalking and constant demand for attention, she was finding it harder and harder to find some peace and quiet. So much so that she had begun to actively look forward to her 'work' or fluffing time, just to escape from their badgering for a short period of time.

Just as she was about to head indoors, a helicopter buzzed on top of her head, sending all the pristine white sheets that she had just washed – right into the muddy ground.

"Ha-ru-hi! Don't worry, Daddy's gonna save you!" The loudspeaker blared.

Haruhi hung her head in despair. She had spoken too soon.

* * *

The six handsome young men strode into Misuzu's pension.

"Haruhi, are you alright? Did those kidnappers torture you?" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically. "Mummy, summon your police force! We need to hunt down these despicable kidnappers!"

Kyoya did not lift his head from the book that he was reading, although he had earlier sent a small nod to Haruhi in greeting. "Do not call me by that awful name. Plus, I believe she came here voluntarily." He turned the page and continued reading.

"This is unacceptable. Kyoya, don't you have work for her? Make her go back to Tokyo with us!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya snapped his book shut. "No, I think Haruhi deserves a time-off. Don't you think so, Mori-senpai?"

"Ah." Mori replied, hovering protectively in front of Haruhi to prevent Tamaki from glomping her.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, I see cake, I see cake!" Honey was bouncing from a corner of the foyer where a small refrigerator displayed some cakes for pension guests to enjoy.

The twins were already surrounding Misuzu, putting their twincest act on show. "Misuzu, can we get a room here with two single beds?" Kaoru asked.

"But Kaoru," Hikaru said with tears in his eyes. "Don't you want to sleep with me anymore?"

"Stop it, Hikaru. It is improper to do that in someone else's house…" Kaoru said shyly.

"In that case, just one bed is enough, Misuzu-san." Hikaru whispered. "Because I won't be able to fall asleep without you in my arms anyway, Kaoru."

"Evil twins, get away from my precious Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled. "Misuzu-san, I would like a room please!"

"Me too, me too! Takashi, you'll stay with me right?"

"Hm."

"Oh, what a wonderful group of boys!" Misuzu clasped his hands together. "But unfortunately, I only have a single room left. I know, let's have a 'refreshing contest'!"

"You're not entering the competition, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as she served the Shadow King a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"I'm not one for frivolous activities." He said, turning his laptop in her direction to show her the real estate website he was currently browsing. "It is so much more efficient to just buy the holiday home next door, don't you think?"

Haruhi sweat-dropped. "Damn rich bastards."

* * *

After a particularly disastrous 'date' with Hikaru one evening, Haruhi found herself lost, cold and wet.

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky, followed by the distant rumble of thunder. Haruhi felt her steps falter. Ever since the incident with Kyoya at the beach villa, she had grown less afraid of the deafening sound. On the contrary, they reminded her of how he had held her after their coupling that night, and how safe she had felt at that particular moment.

Now, however, alone and scared, she was reminded again of her old fears. The thunder used to signify the loneliness and helplessness she felt after her mother's death, which was exactly how she was feeling right now. Gingerly, she took another step, willing her body to remain upright.

"I can do this, I'm not afraid. I'm not—" The thunder broke out right on top of her head, causing her to scream in fear. "KYOYA-SENPAI!"

She fell to her knees and sobbed. "Kyoya-senpai, where are you?" She longed for him to soothe her once more. She wanted nothing more than for him to wrap her in his arms at this moment and keep her safe.

Another bright flash of lightning cracked through the cloudy sky. Haruhi instinctively covered her hands with her ears as she whimpered. "Kyoya-senpai… Kyoya-senpai…"

Suddenly, a large jacket was wrapped around her and she found herself lifted into the air. She shut her eyes tightly and was about to scream when a gentle voice sounded. "Haruhi."

She opened her eyes and cried in relief when she saw that it was Mori who was holding her. He rubbed her back gently, cradling her in his chest. After a short walk, they managed to find shelter in an old abandoned church, where Mori informed Kyoya via phone that he had found Haruhi and to call off the search team.

Haruhi sat on the floor, shivering despite the thick jacket that Mori had draped around her.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." Mori told her, averting his eyes as he helped her peel off the soaked layers she was wearing. He didn't want her to get the wrong message, and didn't want to subject himself to temptation. He, too, removed his shirt and wrung it tightly to remove all the excess water, and set it aside to dry for a bit.

"Thank you for saving me… Mori-senpai." Haruhi said softly as she wrapped her naked body around his, causing him to startle. She then reached out her hand to unbuckle his pants, which he had left on for propriety's sake.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

She looked at the floor and mumbled, "Please have sex with me, Mori-senpai."

"Huh?" For the first time, an unflattering word spilled from Mori's lips. He was dumbfounded at her request.

"Please?" She whispered desperately, wincing as another thunder boomed loudly outside the church. "I won't feel safe unless you do."

He felt his heart broke as he watched her struggle with her fears. He welcomed her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "I'll protect you no matter what, Haruhi. You don't have to do that."

"No…" Haruhi shook her head. "It's not like that. My fear of storms was somewhat cured some time ago. I just want to remember that moment all over again. Please?"

Understanding dawned in Mori's mind as he recalled the way Haruhi was mumbling Kyoya's name like a prayer when he found her. In her mind, she was searching for the memory of Kyoya's warmth to ease her out of her fears. And now, she wanted him to replicate that same warmth for her.

Mori debated the merits of giving in to her request in his head and finally decided that he would grant it. After all, she herself had declared that she held no intentions towards Kyoya other than a business relationship. Perhaps by offering himself as her sanctuary, he could also decrease her dependence on Kyoya as time passed.

He leaned forwards to kiss her on the lips. "Very well, Haruhi." He felt his heart melt when she surrendered herself unconditionally to him, feeling the trust she gave to him. She gave herself over to his lead, only moving when he prompted her to, and only kissing him when he lowered his head to her.

He took his own sweet time to play with her pliant body, delighting in all the soft mewls he could extract from her by pressing the right spots. Each time he saw a lightning strike, he would head straight for one of her erogenous zones and pleasure her until the accompanying thunder passed.

Removing his pants and setting it aside neatly to dry, he found a clean-ish pew and sat down, pulling her onto his lap so as to not dirty her back on the dusty floor. He slipped a finger downwards and toyed with her clit, at the same time rubbing his cock against her entrance teasingly. His other hand and mouth were preoccupied with her nipples, one side kneaded between his thumb and forefinger, and the other side bitten lightly between his teeth.

Haruhi breathed heavily as she locked her arms around Mori's shoulders and buried her face in his hair. She could feel her privates tingling in anticipation as he continued to grind against her, allowing her to feel his erection but not actually putting it in. Nevertheless, she allowed him to lead her, trusting that he would make her body sing in pleasure in due time.

Finally deciding that they were both ready, Mori lifted her slightly and positioned himself at her entrance. He drew her into a heated kiss and slowly lowered her onto his swollen cock, groaning silently as he experienced her tight walls once more.

"Haruhi—" He said finally. "—ride me."

Haruhi felt a smile begin to form on her face as she felt her dream come true. He had given her permission to pleasure herself on his very impressive size, and she felt herself shiver in excitement. Uncertainly at first, she lifted herself a few inches and sat back down, relishing in the pressure that his cock was exerting against her walls. Then, growing bolder and bolder, she began to pull up more – almost all the way up – and slammed back down onto him. The action gained a moan from both of them.

With her preferred pace found, Haruhi began to ride Mori's cock actively.

Mori sat back and watched her, marvelling at the beautiful creature that was carefreely bouncing on his cock. "You're such a slut." He said suddenly, before covering his mouth. "I'm sorry, I don't mean it that way…"

If anything, that statement turned Haruhi on even more. "No, say it again." She panted, still fucking herself on him.

"You're such a slut, Haruhi." Mori repeated, eyes widening when Haruhi simply responded with a moan.

"More." She begged. Somehow, there was something inherently wild and forbidden about hearing those dirty words spill from Mori's lips, and Haruhi loved it. It was like there was a hidden side to Mori that was shown only to her and her alone.

"You enjoy fucking yourself on my cock." He said, watching her closely to make sure that he wouldn't offend her feelings.

Haruhi breathed harder. "Yes, I enjoy fucking myself on your cock."

Mori smiled to himself. It seemed that Haruhi enjoyed dirty talk. Well, if that was her kink, he was more than glad to comply. She was special, after all.

"That's it, you little slut, fuck your cute little pussy on my cock."

"Oh!" Haruhi gasped aloud.

"You feel so good, Haruhi, all hot and tight around my cock. I can't wait to cum inside you."

Haruhi positively mewled. "Yes, Mori-senpai. Cum inside me, please!"

"I will, Haruhi. And after I cum inside you, I want you to lick my cock clean. Can you do that, you slut?"

"Yes, yes, I will lick your cock clean and eat up all of your cum." She answered breathlessly.

"You're a cock-lover, aren't you? You can't get enough of it, that's why you need two cocks to satisfy you."

"Yes, I'm a cock-slut. I love both your cocks when you fuck me." She rode him furiously now, aware that she was close to the edge.

"Tell me, Haruhi, do you have a sexual fantasy?" He peered at her closely.

Haruhi closed her eyes and focused on the pounding of his cock on her insides. "I think of… both you and Kyoya-senpai fucking me at the same time."

"Really. And how do you propose we do that?" Mori asked, bringing his hands to pinch her nipples.

"You can take me in the pussy and the ass, or I could suck off one of you – oh, oh, OH! Mori-senpai!" She spasmed violently around him, slowing her movement to short, jerky strokes, until she finally came to a complete stop. "That was great, Mori-senpai." She panted into his chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

Once she was sufficiently recovered, he stood up and bend her over the pew and entered her in one thrust. He had been holding back for her sake, but right now he was so horny that his balls were aching. He pounded into her like a man possessed, digging his nails into her hips as he held her in his iron grip; and after a few powerful thrusts, he came inside her with a loud groan.

True to her word, Haruhi turned around and began to lick him clean, careful not to apply too much pressure on his hypersensitive organ but still managing to clean every remaining trace of cum.

He sat down once more and held her in his arms. "How are you feeling now?"

She burrowed her head into his chest. "Safe."

He smiled and tightened his arms around her as they waited out the storm.


	10. Chapter 10

Time flew by and before they knew it, it was almost time for Honey and Mori's graduation. After a 'man-to-man' discussion with one of the two graduating seniors, Kyoya planned the Host Club Graduation Trip so that it coincided with Haruhi's birthday.

After a lavish dinner consisting of fancy tuna, huge crabs and fresh sea urchin, Haruhi heard a knock on her door.

"Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai! What are you doing here?"

"We came to give you your birthday present." Kyoya replied.

Haruhi cocked her head. "I've already received it, remember? You gave me a tablet computer, and Mori-senpai gave me an engraved stationery set. Thank you once again."

"You have one more present." Mori informed her. Taking a step forward, he carried her over his shoulder and proceeded to dump her on the bed, while Kyoya locked the door behind them.

"Mori-senpai? Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked uncertainly.

"It has come to my attention, Haruhi," Kyoya said as he calmly unbuttoned his shirt. "That you have a secret fantasy to have both of us take you at the same time."

"I…" Haruhi blushed, before giving Mori a half-hearted glare.

Mori leaned down to press his lips against hers, swallowing any additional protest she might or might not had.

Discarding his shirt aside, Kyoya knelt in between Haruhi's legs and pushed up the hem of her skirt. "You're wearing the lingerie I bought you. Good." He reached towards the tiny piece of string covering her privates and began to lick her through the thin material.

Haruhi moaned into Mori's mouth, causing him to slip a hand into her blouse to recapture her attention. Pulling on a nipple, he toyed with it until he felt it harden underneath his touch.

Not wanting to be outdone, Kyoya reached a hand upwards and began to tweak her other nipple, causing Haruhi to buckle forwards at the very different sensations her two nipples were experiencing.

Then, as if following some silent cue, both of them withdrew from her abruptly.

"What do you think, Haruhi? Do you want us to continue?" Kyoya smirked at her.

Haruhi sat up and reached for both their belts with her hands. "You're overdressed for my birthday party."

* * *

Kyoya fidgeted slightly when he found his clothing fully divested. Despite his mental preparation, he had never actually appeared naked and aroused before another man.

Fortunately, Haruhi did not let the two men dwell too long on their awkward situations. Falling on her knees. She grabbed Kyoya with one hand and Mori with the other, taking turns to suck, lick and deepthroat both cocks. Once fully sheathed in her mouth, both men forgot about their insecurities and focused only on getting their turn with her.

Once they were fully aroused with no chance of turning back, they shifted their attention to her to return the favour. With practiced ease, Mori nudged her legs apart and began to eat her out, savouring her delicious juices as they begin to flow freely. Kyoya, on the other hand, cupped her breasts with his hands and kneaded them gently, occasionally landing a strong pinch on her nipples which made her cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Haruhi was floating on cloud nine as every part of her body was stimulated simultaneously. There were hands and lips everywhere around her body, that she could no longer differentiate who was doing what. She closed her eyes and allowed the pleasure to overtake her.

Suddenly, she felt something being strapped around her waist and positioned just above her clit. Before she could open her eyes to see what's happening, a familiar throb burst through her veins. _Those bastards, not another vibrator – OOOH! YES, MORE!_

Mori eyed the little bullet in satisfaction, knowing that it would guarantee Haruhi an explosive ending tonight. The only thing they had to make sure was that they control the speed and not let her cum too soon.

He let his eyes trailed to Kyoya and saw that he had just put the nipple clamps in place. Mori double-checked to make sure that it wasn't too painful. Finally satisfied with the state of Haruhi's body, he flipped her onto her stomach. "On your hands and knees, slut." He said in his sternest Kendo master voice.

Haruhi immediately scrambled to obey his instructions, used to receiving instructions from him. She felt the tug as the nipple clamps strove to obey the force of gravity and whimpered softly. As a result, Mori increased the vibration of the bullet.

Kyoya stood in front of Haruhi and painted her lips with his precum. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, Haruhi, and you're going to take all of it like a good girl, is that understood?"

Haruhi nodded frantically, eager to taste Kyoya.

Just as Kyoya made himself home in her mouth, Haruhi felt an intrusion at her vagina. Mori was nudging his cock into her, and she couldn't help but moan around Kyoya's member.

"God, that's good." She heard Kyoya hiss. Taking that as cue, Haruhi hummed and moaned unabashedly as she was taken from front and back.

Neither Kyoya nor Mori held back as they pushed themselves into her repeatedly, knowing that she could take it. As they increased their thrusts Mori also mirrored the intensity of the vibrator, causing Haruhi to moan louder and to contract her vaginal walls more frequently.

When Mori felt close to completion, he turned the vibrator to maximum speed and rammed himself into Haruhi, feeling Kyoya mirror his actions on the other end. A giant shudder passed through Haruhi's body before falling limp, at which point her weight had to be supported by the two guys. Kyoya held Haruhi's chin up and shot his load down her throat, making sure to close her mouth so that she swallowed all his seed. Mori, too, pulled out at the last moment and grabbed her chin to empty his load into her mouth, wanting her to remember the taste on him on her tongue.

They carried a worn out Haruhi and laid her on the bed. "That was a lot of cum." She muttered tiredly, unconsciously licking her lips and causing the two men to shake their heads. She really had no idea how alluring she was.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi." Kyoya gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Happy birthday, Haruhi." Mori said, leaving one last kiss on her lips. Now that he was graduating, their 'contract' had come to an end. He would no longer be able to kiss her or hold her as he was able to for the past 10 months. He felt his heart tear at the prospect of saying goodbye to her. However, he loved and respected her enough to understand that if he still wanted her in the future, then he would have to pursue her the normal way, with time and attention and charisma; not just with expensive kimonos and money.

Just as they were about to move away, Haruhi clutched onto Mori's hand. "Stay." She mumbled in her sleep.

Mori and Kyoya exchanged a look before shrugging and climbed into bed on either side of Haruhi.

* * *

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?"

Mori woke up with a start at the noise, only to find himself staring into the eyes of Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and an apologetic Honey.

He took a moment to evaluate the situation. Okay, all three of them were definitely naked, there was no denying that. Bits of clothing littered the floor, so there was no explaining that as well. He was contemplating how to answer when someone beat him to it.

Haruhi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Tamaki-senpai, you're 18 years old. Stop barging into other people's room unannounced." She stated calmly, wrapping the quilt around her torso. "And as we're all over the age of consent here, let's just say that we were minding our own businesses and leave it at that."

Kyoya stirred, unhappy that his sleep was interrupted. "Tamaki, get out." He snatched the quilt back from Haruhi and promptly fell back asleep.

"Mou, senpai." Haruhi sighed at Kyoya fondly. "Mori-senpai, do you mind passing me a shirt or something?" She looked up at the rest of the Hosts. "Seriously, can you guys please leave to let us get dressed?"

"No!" Tamaki shook his head. "Who knows what will happen if we leave you alone again."

Mori silently picked up a discarded shirt from the floor – Kyoya's, from the looks of it – and handed it to Haruhi. "If you insist." He said and got out of bed butt naked.

"JESUS CHRIST, cover yourself up!" Tamaki yelled.

"Actually, Tono, you were the one you refused to give them privacy." Hikaru said. He wasn't that bothered by Mori's nudity, in fact stealing an eyeful of his junk as he watched him walk into the bathroom. He was more concerned with the fact that Haruhi had slept naked with Kyoya and Mori and the implications that came with it.

"Okay, we'll give you 5 minutes. No hanky-panky!" Tamaki said and rushed out of the room, dragging the twins with him.

Honey lingered for a moment. "Would you like me to bring you a change of clothes, Takashi?" He asked sweetly, as if nothing was wrong with finding his cousin in bed with a girl and another guy.

"Yes, please, Mitsukuni. Thank you."

Honey nodded and left. Mori came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, handing a bathrobe to Haruhi. "So what now?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing. Tamaki can freak out as much as he likes, but I can do whatever I want."

"I'll protect you." He vowed.

She laughed and kissed his chest. "I know."

* * *

"Where's Kyo-chan?" Honey asked when Haruhi and Mori finally emerged in the living room, fully dressed.

"Sleeping." Mori answered.

"What! Why didn't you wake him up? Don't you think he should be present for such an important conversation too?" Tamaki asked.

"Not really." Haruhi answered, biting into a croissant that was on the table. "You're probably a lot safer this way too."

"…"

"Haruhi, are you dating one of them?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"Nope." Haruhi answered easily.

"Did Kyoya threaten or bribe you into anything?" Kaoru continued.

Haruhi shook her head. "You guys." She huffed. "Stop thinking so poorly about Kyoya-senpai. He may be an egoist and an overachiever, but he is not some kind of thug who would take advantage of girls!"

"So what is really going on with you three?" Tamaki finally voiced out.

Haruhi exchanged a look with Mori. She was tempted to tell them the truth, but she had promised Kyoya absolute secrecy.

"She's our fluffer." A cold voice said from the stairs. All of them craned their necks and saw Kyoya standing there with an annoyed expression. "You were the one who told me that you didn't care what 'underhanded method' I use, Tamaki."

"But Kyoya, how could you do this to my precious daughter?!"

"Easy. She was my fluffer _before_ she became your daughter, Tamaki."

"I AM NOT YOUR DAUGHTER, TAMAKI-SENPAI!"

"Wait, wait… So _mommy_ is sleeping with our _sister_?" Of course, the twins just had to point that out.

"You forgot the _neighbour_ , Hikaru." Kaoru pointed out.

"Oh yes, how can we forget the _neighbour._ " They teased.

Haruhi smiled. She had a feeling that all was well with the twins if they could still tease them that way.

"This is wrong. This cannot go on. I hereby ban you from using Haruhi in that way!" Tamaki poked at Kyoya's chest.

"Excuse me, senpai, but I don't think that's for you to decide. Do you think that I have nothing to gain from this arrangement? In fact, I _will_ do everything in my power to make sure that our agreement is fulfilled." Haruhi said in an icy tone.

"Don't you worry, Haruhi, Daddy will buy you anything you want in the world. Is it a place in Harvard? Oxford? London School of Economics?" Tamaki cooed at her like a three-year-old.

Haruhi stood straight as she glared down at Tamaki, making her look ten-feet-tall despite only being five-foot-four in reality. He cowered at her glower. "For your information, Daddy," She poked him in the chest strongly. "This is the reason why you will _NEVER_ date me."

Before he could protest that all he wanted was to protect his baby girl, she continued. "And yes, it is time that you wake up from your delusion. Despite your many flaws and obnoxious behaviour, I do value you as a good friend. But that is all we will ever be, because you insist on treating women like helpless objects that cannot decide for themselves." She took a deep breath. "Neither Kyoya-senpai nor Mori-senpai is my husband or even my boyfriend. Nevertheless, if I want to sleep with any or both of them, it is _MY_ decision and _MY_ decision alone."

She shoved a croissant into his mouth to prevent him from speaking up immediately, hoping that it would give him enough time to process what she had just told him.

* * *

After Haruhi had stormed off into her room, Honey patted Tamaki on the back. "She nailed you right in the head, Tama-chan. If you cannot respect her, then I'm afraid you do not have a chance. Nee Takashi?"

"Ah."

"You!" He turned towards Mori. "How dare you say that! If you respected Haruhi, you wouldn't use her in such a manner!" Tamaki accused.

Mori rose up to his full height, causing Tamaki to take a step back in intimidation. "You still don't get it, do you?" He asked in a deep voice. "What Haruhi wants is not for you to decide what is good or what is bad for her. What she wants in a man is someone who would walk up to her, with full knowledge that she is the sole and rightful owner of her own body, and beg for the privilege to be graced with her favour."

All of them stared wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at Mori's very long and very detailed explanation.

"It is true that we are currently paying her for her favour – as Mori puts it –" Kyoya added. "But make no mistake that we are both paying _very_ , _very_ steep prices; prices that Haruhi herself has demanded from us."

"And what is that?" The twins chorused, peering at them in curiosity.

Kyoya shifted his glasses. "That is a matter between me and Haruhi. But just to give you a hint, it is something that none of you in this room can afford."

* * *

Haruhi was just changing the sheets in her room when she heard a soft knock on the door. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door. "Oh, it's you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded at her. "May I come in?"

"Sure."' She stepped back and gestured him inside. She liked this aspect of Mori very much. He was always respectful to her and mindful of her personal space. Other than last night's 'birthday present', he never once approach her outside of their fluffing sessions. Even though they spent a lot of time alone during Kendo lessons and the occasional Host Club activities, he always kept a proper distance from her. Such as that time when he had found her in the storm, he had purposely averted his eyes when she got out of her wet clothes, even though both of them knew that he had seen her naked on more than one occasion.

He sat down on the couch and handed her a small envelope. "Your payment for this month." He said. "About the kimono…" He paused momentarily, as if uncertain how to continue.

"Oh, is there a problem? It's okay, you don't have to give me another one. After all, I've already gotten nine beautiful kimonos that I have yet to wear." She laughed, thinking of all the high-quality hand-sewn kimonos that she had piled up in her closet. Why Kyoya had asked her to request it, she had no idea. It wasn't like she had the chance to wear them, and she wouldn't want to sell them off either.

Mori shook his head. "No, I was going to ask you to give me more time. It's the last kimono, so I really want to give you something special."

"You don't have to, Mori-senpai. But thank you." She touched his arm. "For everything."

He bend down to caress her cheek gently. "No, thank _you_."

"I wish you all the best in America, senpai."

He nodded and kissed her on the forehead one last time. "Goodbye, Haruhi."

"Goodbye, Mori-senpai."


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi's second year in Ouran went quite peacefully – well, as peacefully as one could expect despite being in the Host Club, that was.

After the revelation at the graduation trip, both the twins and Tamaki had propositioned her as well, but Haruhi turned them down. The main reason was that she knew that they didn't need it. Although she had initially started working with Kyoya to repay her debt, towards the end she had stayed on because she knew that he needed her. However, not wanting to reveal Kyoya's performance issues, her excuse for turning them down was that they couldn't offer her anything she wanted.

The twins, of course, offered to make her a fashion model and to supply her with a wardrobe-full of Hitachiin designs, which she promptly declined. Tamaki offered everything from the moon to fluffy pet rabbits, but Haruhi simply smiled and told him to give it up. Kyoya and her were just friends, she argued. There was no reason for Tamaki to get jealous of him just because he spent 10 extra minutes with her every day, regardless of what they were doing.

One time, Tamaki got the 'brilliant' idea to fake a lack of sexual interest, claiming that Haruhi was the only one who could help him back to health. Kyoya took one look at him, turned on a pornographic video on his laptop, and blared it at full volume. Tamaki's bright red blush and resulting _stiffness_ proved that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him.

Haruhi had walked up behind Kyoya to watch the video. "So this really does nothing to you?" She asked in a low voice, in case the others were still lurking around somewhere.

He turned and gaze at the screen for a few minutes, staring at a voluptuous blond moaning heavily while a man fucked her across his work desk. "No, not particularly." He said at last.

"Does it worry you, even a little?" She asked him with concern laced in her tone. "I mean, I assume you're going to have to get married one day."

He shrugged. "A few performance-enhancing drugs will be enough to conceive an heir. Once an heir is conceived, I don't have to touch her any longer."

She kept silent as she recalled all the times he had coupled with her so passionately and felt a pang of sorrow that all those emotions would be locked away in the future. It was such a pity, because it was those times that made him appear human.

* * *

 **(One year later)**

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in slight confusion as another package from Mori appeared outside her door. She looked at the postage and noted that he was in Kyoto at the moment. So he was back in Japan then. She was already in her third and final year of high school, and Kyoya had graduated the year before. It was a peaceful year at last. The only weird occurrence was that both Mori and Kyoya kept showering her with a constant stream of gifts, despite her insistence that they no longer owed her anything. The thing was, all the gifts they sent her were also a little strange, if not outright absurd. She didn't know if it was coincidental or deliberate, but both of them seemed bent on gifting her with household items.

She placed the package inside the apartment to be opened later and locked the door. She was due for another construction site inspection with Kyoya.

"Thanks for picking me up, Kyoya-senpai." She said as she hopped into the limo, no longer apprehensive about the four-million-yen shoes strapped to her feet. It had become part of her normal business assemble, after all, together with her black limited edition Hermes handbag that Kyoya had pursuaded her to purchase with her own savings a year ago. Despite having ended their contract after his graduation (to the immense joy of Tamaki and the twins), Kyoya still brought her to business meetings from time to time. He claimed that it was to combat his boredom. Haruhi was a little apprehensive about his 'generosity' at first, wondering what the Shadow King would demand from her in return; but eventually relaxed when he made no advances or demands from her even after a prolonged period of time.

"A hopeful entrepreneur gave me this as a gesture of goodwill, do you want it?" He tossed her a small box, which revealed an expensive tea set.

Haruhi examined the gift and smirked. "You're losing your touch, Kyoya-senpai."

He looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

She removed the lid of the box and flipped it upside down. There, on the edge of the underside, was marked 'Ootori'. "Now, you can't possibly tell me that the entrepreneur you mentioned had written it. Anyone with an ounce of sense would attach a separate card to communicate the name of the receiver and the sender, instead of jotting it down in a small hidden corner. This looks to me more like a mark made by the manufacturer himself."

He gave her an impressed look. "Alright, you caught me. It's for you, so you have to keep it, alright?"

She sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you and Mori-senpai? Stop giving me gifts!"

"Mori-senpai? What does he have to do with this?"

"I received another package from him just now." She told him. "I don't know what is in it yet, but just last week he sent me a vase that looks more expensive than the one I broke in the Host Club. And the week before that, he sent me a king-size bedset. I mean, you guys have been to my house, right? We sleep on futons! What am I supposed to do with a bedset?!" She ranted in frustration.

Kyoya filed the information away in his brain. _So, Mori-senpai too, huh?_ He was not surprised that Haruhi had not understood the significants of the gifts as she was from a commoner background. The tradition of gifting household items was usually to signal an interest to pursue marriage, as it carried an inherent meaning of ' _let's build a home together'_.

Kyoya gazed out the window and let out a silent sigh. Now that he knew that Mori-senpai is his competitor for Haruhi's affections, his chances did not look good. After all, Kyoya knew his own weaknesses. He was short-tempered, moody, cold and vengeful – or in short, certainly not the most ideal candidate one would consider dating.

* * *

"Otousan, tadaima."

"Okaeri, Haruhi. I noticed that you have another parcel today?" Ranka asked as he poured some tea for his daughter. "I can't wait to see what's inside!"

Haruhi got the hint and decided to humour her father. "Alright, let's open this one." After a thousand layers of bubble wrap and Styrofoam cushioning, she found… a glass punch bowl.

Haruhi frowned. "What the – I don't even –" She slumped onto the table. "I'll never understand those rich bastards."

"Uh, well, I guess it complements the vase from a while ago?" Ranka tried to interpret the gift graciously, although he too was puzzled by the seemingly odd gifts his daughter had been receiving. "Is there a particular meaning attached to these items?" He asked his daughter.

"I don't think so." Haruhi replied. "A bowl is just a bowl, right? What more can it mean?" She slowed down. "At the moment, there's only one plausible explanation I can think of."

"What is that, dear?" Her father asked.

"I think Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are trying to give me gifts without making it seem like a romantic overture, that's why they resorted to plain, household items like vases and bowls and tea sets. However, I've told them again and again that they don't need to give me anything."

"But Haruhi, isn't once a week a little frequent to give presents to a person, romantic overtures or not?" Ranka disagreed.

"I don't know. I don't think I'll ever understand those rich bastards." Haruhi picked up the glass bowl and started searching for a place to keep it, muttering constantly about how obscenely large it was.

* * *

"Ha-ru-hi!"

"Hai, Otousan?"

"There's a letter for you!"

"A letter, for me?" Haruhi reached out to retrieve the envelope her father was holding. It was golden in colour and smelled faintly of roses. On the front was her name written in loopy, cursive letters. 'Fujioka, Haruhi'

She opened the letter and pulled out a white invitation card. _"Dear Miss Fujioka,"_ It said. _"You are hereby invited to the 150_ _th_ _Annual Debutante Ball. Please RSVP and enclose payment by 31 December 2014. Details are as follows – venue: Nippon World Hotel grand ballroom, date: 1 April 2015, time: 6 pm, dresscode: white traditional wear, fees: 1,000,000 yen."_

Haruhi stopped reading at that point. "I'm not going." She declared flatly.

Ranka, on the other hand, appeared to have stopped breathing. He was staring at the envelope and the black 'Debutante Ball Committee' seal in obvious shock.

"Otousan, what's wrong? Otousan?" Haruhi's frantic voice jolted him from his stupor.

Ranka recovered and turned to look at his daughter. "You must go, Haruhi!" He picked up the envelope gingerly. "Never in a thousand years would I imagine that I would see one of these…"

"What? You can't be serious, Otousan. It costs a million yen just to attend the ball! Besides, all the girls in Ouran probably received an invitation anyway. I wouldn't have received one otherwise."

Ranka shook his head. "You're wrong, Haruhi. This is the official Debutante Ball Committee." He pointed to the seal. "Less than 1% of the population are invited to this event every year. It is considered something of the highest honour… Even the rich and famous are not guaranteed an invitation, and have to vie and lobby for it."

"Why would I receive it then?" Haruhi rationalised. "If anything, it's probably a prank by the neighbourhood boys."

Ranka shook his head. "I don't know, but I'll find out." Before Haruhi could react, he was already calling up the listed contact number on the invitation. "Moshi moshi, sorry for the disturbance. This is Benjamin, calling from the Kuroda household. It seemed like our young mistress found out that her friend, Fujioka Haruhi, has been invited to the Debutante Ball and was wondering if you had a similar invitation for her. Yes, please do. Her name is Kuroda Asaka."

He held on the phone, listening intently. "Is that so? The young mistress will be terribly disappointed, but of course I understand your plight. I apologize for taking up your time."

Ranka placed his phone on the table, his hands shaking slightly.

"Dad?" Haruhi asked, concerned.

"It's definitely the real deal." Ranka quivered in excitement. "Oh Haruhi, I'm so happy for you!"

"Dad!" Haruhi whined. "I didn't say that I'm going!"

"Oh yes, you are, young lady. And before you argue, they said your fees are already paid for."

"What? By whom?"

"Why don't you finish reading the invitation and see what else it says?"

Haruhi sighed. "Fine."

She took the invitation from her father's hand. _"Please note that custom dictates each Debutante to be escorted by two men at all times, a Japanese civilian and a Japanese military officer."_ Haruhi was about to point out how difficult it would be to find a military officer when she saw the expectant look on her father's face. He had always been proud of her, but this – this expression – it was pure happiness. He looked happier than the day she managed to cook her mother's recipes, and even happier than the time she told him that she had gotten the scholarship to Ouran.

And so, she continued reading the postscript written on the bottom. It appeared to be a personal message to her. _"Miss Fujioka, it is my pleasure to discover that you have been invited to this year's Debutante Ball. Therefore, as your scholarship sponsor, I feel that it is my prerogative to cover your attendance fees at the ball. I hope you forgive the liberty I have taken and enjoy the ball. Forever yours, Suoh Yuzuru."_

Haruhi re-read the message. So the Chairman was the one who paid her fees, but his sentence implied that he was not the one who had invited her in the first place. Uncertain, she decided to ask the person she trusted the most.

"Hey Haruhi, what's up?" A sleepy voice came through the phone.

"Kyoya-senpai? Are you asleep?"

"I'm in Switzerland at the moment, so it's actually 3 o' clock in the morning; so yes, I was sleeping."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll just hang up, then."

"Wait." Kyoya called out, a little louder than usual. Haruhi held the phone against her ear once more, praying that the Low Blood Pressure Demon King would not summon his private police force to kill her for waking him up in the middle of the night. "Since I'm already awake, why don't you tell me what you wanted to say?"

"Are you sure? Uh, alright then. Kyoya-senpai, I just received an invitation to a 'Debutante Ball'."

"Is that so? Congratulations."

"The thing is, I don't understand why a commoner like me got an invitation to such a prestigious event."

"I'm not sure. My best guess is that you might have drawn their attention by hanging around the Host Club so often. Either that, or some of my business contacts might have remembered you from our meetings with them."

"Oh, so I guess I have you guys to thank for the invitation one way or another then?"

"Like I said, it's just a guess. No one really knows how they come up with the invitees for the Debutante Ball."

"Do you think I should go, Kyoya-senpai? To be honest, I'm quite reluctant, but…"

"But?"

"My dad seems very eager for me to go."

"Ranka-san is right, Haruhi. The Debutante Ball is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You only turn 21 once, after all."

"Fine… I'll go…"

"Good decision. Who knows, you might even find a good match from there."

"Good match? For what?"

"For marriage of course. What else do you think a Debutante Ball is for? It is the elite's society's way of presenting their daughters to the world, to mark their entrance into womanhood and declare their eligibility to be wed."

"Uh, I don't have any intention to get married at the moment though…"

"Really? My father will be there too, you know. Looking for a bride for me."

"…"

"I was just kidding. Although it's true that he will be there, as will Tamaki's father. Just go take a look, alright? Since it's already paid for."

"I understand. I'll attend the ball, Kyoya-senpai. Sorry once again for disturbing your sleep."

"That's alright. Good night, Haruhi."

"Good night, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is the final chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is the final chapter. I decided to end this story a little sooner as I do not have the time to continue writing at the moment. I hope you like it, and if you don't, please suggest an alternative ending. TBH I'm not 100% satisfied with the ending, so I might rewrite it when I get the time!**

 **As you may surmised by now, the premise behind this story as well as the ending is that, the rich society do not date. As mentioned in one of the episodes, many of them see 'dating' as disastrous as you most probably will not marry the person you love in the end. This is the reason why they dabble in host clubs and other things but stop short of falling into an actual relationship. While some of you might feel that this story is lacking in romance, especially between the main characters, but to me that is deliberately left unsaid due to the premise I have built my story upon.**

 **For all those who have supported me in this endeavor, thank you so much. Your words of support have helped me regained the confidence to finish this story. I literally could not have done it without you.**

* * *

A knock sounded on the apartment door. _Please don't let it be another parcel_ , Haruhi thought. It was a Monday, which was when the parcels usually arrived.

She opened the door and was greeted with a flat, plain white box. She took the box from the deliveryman dejectedly. What was it going to be this time? A piece of art? A cheese platter? "Where do I sign?" She asked.

"There's no need to." A familiar voice answered.

Haruhi looked up at the 'delivery-man' and shrieked in surprise. "Mori-senpai!"

"I'm back." He smiled at her. He looked almost the same as he did in high school, except that his hair had grown a little longer and was styled a more matured way. And… he was flanked by two bodyguards.

She blinked at the two intimidating figures standing behind him. However, she quickly caught herself and turned her attention back to him. "Welcome back!" She invited him in excitedly. "How was America? When did you come back?" That must be it,she realised with a start. He was a full-fledge adult now, so the bodyguards must have been a necessary package.

Mori stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "I missed you." He said softly.

Haruhi gave him a tight hug. "So did I." She glanced at the two dark silhouettes outside her window and hesitated for a moment, but decided not to bring it to attention. She had not seen him for 2 years, the last thing she wanted to do was complain unnecessarily. She would rather just apologize to the landlady later. "So what's in the box?" She asked.

"Your last kimono. It has been three years in the making." He answered with a tinge of pride in his tone.

"Oh!" Haruhi leapt up in excitement at once. "I've almost forgotten about it! Do you think I can wear this to the Debutante Ball?"

He nodded at her, pleased that she had already considered wearing it to such a prestigious event even without looking at it. She really was a simple girl who thrived on appreciation and sincerity, as opposed to materialism and gossip. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it before excusing himself.

* * *

"Haruhi, do you need a kimono for the ball?" Kyoya asked her a few days later as they were driving home from a visit to the Tokyo Stock Exchange.

"No thank you, senpai." She answered happily, thinking about the beautiful kimono that she couldn't wait to put on.

Kyoya nodded in understanding. His sources had informed him that the young Morinozuka had visited Haruhi recently, so he approximated that he had delivered the promised final kimono to Haruhi. There were also rumours that a very expensive kimono might be floating somewhere around the market. The rumour was started by a renowned kimono-maker's assistant in Kyoto, who claimed that she was dismissed just before the kimono was finished and had no idea where it was to be delivered. The timing seemed a little too coincidental for Kyoya's taste.

He felt a pang of loss as he felt her growing further and further apart from him. She was right, however, that the inclusion of Mori-senpai allowed both of them to objectively view their relationship. The only downside was that, she seemed to have realised that she held no romantic feelings for him; whereas he had come to realised the exact opposite.

He smiled at her, deciding to treasure the fact that he could still keep her as a major part of his life. "I've received a lot of requests to be escorted to the Debutante Ball recently, but sadly none from the only one I was hoping for."

"Hmm?" Haruhi stared at him absentmindedly. That reminded her, she had to start searching for an escort. "Oh. If you've already made up your mind, then why don't you ask her then? I'm sure she will say yes."

"In that case, Haruhi, will you allow me to escort you to the Debutante Ball?"

Haruhi's heart skipped a beat. "Are you serious, Kyoya-senpai?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought it would be some princess whom you're trying to impress or manipulate somehow." She stated forthrightly, knowing how Kyoya usually chose his dates for such events.

 _Is that how to see me, Haruhi? Well, I guess it is my fault to some extent._ He thought to himself. "It is your first Debutante Ball, after all. I'll be honoured to escort you for the evening."

She clasped her hands together. "I'd like that very much, Kyoya-senpai. Now that I have a Japanese civilian escort, all that's left is to find a Japanese Military Officer."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I know just who to ask. Leave it to me."

* * *

On the day of the Ball, Kyoya was caught up with some business and had to send his driver to pick Haruhi up without him. When he saw her, however, it took his breath away.

Apparently, Mori had used the jewelled lingerie Kyoya gifted to Haruhi as inspiration for the kimono design. The kimono was made out of pure white silk with golden embroidery along its seams, coupled with bright patches of colour that matched exactly the different gemstones that her lingerie set contained. There were bright patches of sapphire blue, ruby red, emerald green, amber yellow and amethyst purple scattered around the hem, together with a jewelled obi that consisted of genuine colourful gemstones sewn into the material.

Kyoya looked around and caught Mori leaning against a pillar in a distance, clearly admiring the kimono on Haruhi's body. For a second, their eyes met and they nodded to each other politely, each acknowledging the hidden rivalry between them.

Mori walked up to them in a black formal military uniform. "Officer Morinozuka, at your service."

Haruhi stared at both Mori and Kyoya in shock. "Are you guys crazy? Impersonating an army personnel is a criminal offence!"

Kyoya gave her an exasperated look. "Firstly, he's a Morinozuka, the law enforcement can't harm him much; other than hand him over to his father for punishment. And secondly, Mori-senpai _is_ a military commander, Haruhi. Don't you remember? Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai train the military men."

"Ah." Mori seconded Kyoya's explanation.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it really okay to have both of you accompany a commoner like me though?" She asked, although she was exceptionally glad that it was them. These were the two men she trusted the most in her life.

"Absolutely." Kyoya replied without missing a beat.

"No problem." Mori grunted.

"In that case, thank you for escorting me this evening, Ootori-sama, Officer Morinozuka." She curtsied as they took their place on top of the stairs.

Kyoya merely smiled and offered his hand to her. "Ready, Haruhi?"

"Make sure I don't fall." She whispered.

"You have my word." Kyoya tightened his grasp of her hand, while Mori dutifully stood on her other side. "Now, be ready to wow the world."

As expected, Haruhi's presence caused a lot of stirring in the room. After all, it wasn't every day that you see an unknown girl wearing the most expensive kimono in the world, accompanied by an Ootori and a Morinozuka. Every girl in the room was bursting with envy at her position, whereas every boy in the room was dying to be introduced to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Haruhi whispered nervously to Kyoya.

"No, they're just awestruck by your kimono. After all, it's rare to find a hand-sewn kimono nowadays." He lied smoothly.

"Oh." Haruhi relaxed a little, placated by his answer. "By the way, thank you so much, Mori-senpai. It's beautiful."

Mori gave her the slightest of nods as he stared ahead with his blank expression.

Kyoya, of course, led them to most important attendee first and foremost. "Minister," He greeted politely. "May I have the honour of introducing you to Fujioka Haruhi-sama, my maiden for the evening?"

The Minister nodded at Haruhi, who returned the greeting with a respectful bow. "Minister. It is an honour." She murmured.

"I must say that you made quite an impact, young lady." The Minister commented. "And who is this fine young man? You look too young to be an army officer."

"Officer Morinozuka Takashi at your service, sir." Mori replied with a quick salute.

"Oh, you must be the eldest Morinozuka boy." The Minister laughed. "Sorry for doubting you back there." He turned to Haruhi. "You seem to be in good hands, Fujioka-san. I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Thank you, Minister."

After greeting a few notable leaders and politicians, Kyoya led them to where two middle-aged men were talking. "Chairman Suoh, Ootori-sama." He greeted without betraying any sign of familiarity. "May I introduce you to Fujioka Haruhi, my maiden for the evening?"

As usual, the Chairman was full of flirty behaviour and romantic notions, all to which Haruhi simply smiled politely and nodded her head.

The elder Ootori, however, seemed more critical of her. "Please, do tell me about your family, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, who now held an inscrutable expression, and smiled in spite of herself. "Ootori-sama, first and foremost, it is truly an honour to meet you, a man whom I know is greatly respected by his son. But please do not hold back on my account, because if you haven't scrutinised every inch of my commoner's background, then you're not the Ootori I thought you are."

Ootori Yoshio glanced at her in surprise, and from the corner of his eyes saw his son hide a smile. "You're right, young lady. All pleasantries aside then." He gestured her to take a seat. "I would like to know what your true intentions towards my son are."

"Ootori-sama," Kyoya interrupted. "Perhaps this conversation is suited for a more private setting? I'm sure Fujioka-sama and _your son_ would be privileged to arrange a meeting with you at a later date."

"Very well, I won't keep you from mingling. Enjoy your evening."

The rest of the evening was spent rather pleasantly. Kyoya introduced Haruhi to most of the attendees present, while Mori spent most of his time admiring the kimono she was wearing from behind.

There was an – interesting – episode, however, when they saw Benio from Lobelia Girls High School. Benio seemed beyond annoyed that the rules dictated that she must have two men accompanying her at all times, and was seen muttering to herself under her breath throughout the evening.

Kyoya hid a smirk as he pointed her out to Haruhi. "Would you mind meeting Benio-sama?"

Haruhi blanched. "Do we really have to?"

"She may be an oddball, Haruhi, but she is still a lady of very high standing in our society."

"Very well, then." Haruhi agreed, praying that Benio would at least keep a lid on her dramatic tendencies tonight.

"Benio-sama, how are you?" As she was a lady of equal standing, at least for the night; Haruhi greeted her directly.

"What do you want— oh, Fair Maiden!" Benio's countenance lit up immediately. "How lovely it is to see you here tonight! Such a shame that we are surrounded by misogynistic men and their despicable rules." She glared daggers at both Kyoya and Mori.

Haruhi laughed. "I happen to really like my escorts for the night, Benio-sama. I'm sure you've met Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai, both from the Host Club. As to your date…?" Haruhi gestured to the young man standing beside Benio.

"This is my—" She gritted her teeth. "—fiancé, Matsuura Tamaki."

All three of them instinctively let out a cough, including the normally stoic Mori-senpai.

Haruhi hurriedly bowed her head, trying to keep her smile from reaching her voice. "A pleasure to meet you, Matsuura-sama."

"Likewise, milady."

"We wish you a pleasant evening, Benio-sama, but I'm afraid we must excuse ourselves." Kyoya said, before hastily dragging Haruhi into a corner of the room partially hidden behind the drapes. Haruhi burst out laughing the moment she got there, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Did you see her face?" She panted as she held her stomach.

"Indeed." Kyoya was smirking widely, clearly amused by the information. "She looked like she was ready to chew him up and spit him right out."

Mori spoke up. "She looked like someone has just told her that she has to marry Tamaki – oh wait – she is!" He chuckled deeply.

Both Haruhi and Kyoya turned to look at him in shock.

"What? I can joke!" He said defensively.

Haruhi smiled as she stretched out a hand to touch his face. "Yes, yes you can. Have I told you that you look exceptionally handsome tonight, Mori-senpai?" She admired his full military regalia.

"Not in so many words." He had, however, caught her staring at him a few times throughout the night.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "Come on, let's get the rest of the introductions out of the way."

* * *

After the ball, they were leaving the ballroom venue when suddenly, Mori dipped his head lower. "We're being followed."

Kyoya gave a slight nod and pulled out his phone to speed-dial his private police force. "Sorry, Haruhi, but I'm afraid you must spend the night at one of our residences."

"Why?" Haruhi asked, bewildered. "It should be safe if you guys escort me home, right?"

Kyoya pursed his lips, sharing an undecipherable look with Mori. "Haruhi, do you trust me?"

"Why yes of course…"

"Alright, come on. I'll explain it on the way."

Once they were safely bundled into the limo, escorted by a team of the Ootori police force front and back, Kyoya took a deep breath. "Haruhi, what you failed to notice is that, you are currently the most valuable person in Japan."

"Me, why?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Key word being 'currently'." He hinted.

She cocked her head aside. "Do you mean my kimono? But I saw several other people with beautiful kimonos as well!" She argued.

"Are you wearing the jewelled lingerie underneath?" Mori asked out of the blue.

Haruhi blushed and nodded, wondering how he remembered something he only saw once nearly three years ago. "I thought they matched."

Kyoya snorted. _Of course they do._ But he was quite pleased that she had kept his present, and for wearing it tonight. "Haruhi, don't get mad, but you're worth at least 50 million yen tonight."

"50 million… What?!" She stared at Kyoya and Mori, who were now being deliberately obtuse. "What do you guys mean by that?" She poked at the sleeve her kimono daintily, as if afraid that it was going to fall apart at any moment. "Please tell me that was a joke."

Mori moved suddenly and pulled her into his lap, locking his arms around her. "I'll protect you, don't worry."

"Wait, why did you guys give me such expensive stuff?" Haruhi still found it difficult to wrap her head around the fact that she had been wearing an outfit worth a small country the entire night.

The two young men were spared from answering when the car pulled to a stop outside the Ootori mansion. Kyoya led Haruhi and Mori into his room, of which he immediately locked and stationed guards on the outside.

"Since you've graduated from high school, I feel that it is time for me to be honest with you." Kyoya started talking. "Haruhi, I enjoy your company very, very much; and with your consent, it is my intention to continue a relationship with you."

"Relationship, do you mean like, dating?"

Kyoya looked ashamed as he answered her question. "As much as I want to say yes, I find myself unable to do so. It is not in our norm to 'date'. There are arranged marriages, betrothed marriages and in rare cases, love marriages. But in any case, 'dating' is not socially acceptable in the elite society. Even in love matches, the couples usually maintain a fully platonic relationship, at least until the engagement is announced."

He got on one knee in front of her. "Haruhi, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I would gladly do so for the rest of my life. With your consent, I would like to openly acknowledge you as my mistress, my partner in everything except marriage."

Mori followed suit, landing on one knee as he proposed to her. "With your consent, I too, would like to keep you by my side, to love and to cherish you for the rest of my life. I leave the choice of public acknowledgement to you, for I am contented to have you either way. But make no mistake that I will not hesitate to give you the proper acknowledgment you deserve, should you decide to make it public."

Haruhi stared at the two men kneeling before her in a daze. "Umm, I don't want to spoil the moment, but… I don't think I fully understand what both of you are trying to ask me."

Kyoya closed his eyes in frustration, but reminded himself that this was Haruhi they were talking about. Of course she wouldn't know, even if they had laid out a million and one hints for her… He sighed and got up to sit beside her. "In extremely crude commoner terms, Haruhi, we are asking you to be 'the other woman'."

Before she could express her displeasure, Mori put a hand on her knee to calm her down. "Please listen until the very end."

"As I was saying," Kyoya continued. "That was putting it in the worst way possible. To fully understand the position, you must forget everything you know about being a mistress in the commoners' world. In the elite society, it is neither detestable nor morally wrong to be a mistress. In fact, they are greatly respected and are inherently powerful. A publicly acknowledged mistress is given a higher priority than the wedded wife if one so happens to chance upon them together. This is because while the wife controls the household, the mistress controls the man. And because the man controls the wife, the mistress may even exert her power over the entire household should she so wishes. Moreover, the mistress holds a very influential position because she is often the 'informal' method of securing a meeting with the man; as such her favour is greatly sought after."

"But isn't this just a fancy way of saying you don't want to marry me?" Haruhi said in a small voice. Even though the thought of marriage was yet to be considered by her, she couldn't help but feel slightly insulted at the implications of their proposals.

Mori moved closer to her and picked up her hands. "I would marry you in a heartbeat." He said solemnly, looking straight into her eyes. "But Haruhi, you don't want to marry a man like me."

"What do you mean?"

"Marrying a man like me or Kyoya would be akin to committing social suicide. From the day you wed, you are considered nothing more than a piece of property belonging to the Morinozuka family. You will be mostly confined to the family home, and you will not be allowed to hold a job. The only expectation of you is to bear an heir and a spare, and to host your husband's dinner parties from time to time."

Kyoya spoke up. "Haruhi, have you ever met or heard of our mothers, excluding the Hitachins?"

Haruhi pondered the question. It was true that she had no clue whatsoever of how Kyoya, Mori and Honey's mothers were like. They were never mentioned, and had never attended any school functions. "Please tell me about them."

Kyoya crooked an eyebrow. "I don't know my mother well. She passed away when I was about 10. Throughout my childhood she was just a person I would see at meals. From conversations with my older siblings, I found out that she used to spend a lot of time gardening and knitting. Whether that was born out of genuine interest or the lack of choice, nobody knows."

"My mother is alright I guess." Mori said. "You can meet her if you like. She's nice and sweet and loving to all of us, but like Kyoya said, all she does is stay at home. Mitsukuni's mum is a little like him, cute and petite. I don't know her very well as she seldom leaves the kitchen, but I think she bakes a lot."

"Are you telling me that the other girls in Ouran are willing to live a life like that?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

"They are brought up to think that way, just as I was brought up to expect to serve my brothers. Thanks to a certain blond idiot, however, I was able to break away from the brainwashing and become my own person." Kyoya answered.

Haruhi smiled faintly at Kyoya but remained undecided. "So what you guys are trying to do is…"

"We want to allow you to live the life you want." Kyoya said. "Whether it's being a lawyer, a chef or even a stay-at-home mum. We want you to have the freedom to choose how and where to live your life. All I ask is that you allow me to be part of it."

"So, you'll be my secret boyfriend, or sorts?"

"Mori-senpai has stated that he is ready to accept that by giving you the choice to make it private or public, but I am not. Forgive my selfishness, but I want a public acknowledgement or not at all. I refuse to hide you away as if you are a shameful thing to have by my side. If you accept my proposal, you will be publicly acknowledged as my mistress, known to the entire elite society."

"Wait, so am I supposed to choose one of you?"

Both of them glanced at each other uneasily. "Well, that would be ideal, but… if you're not ready to choose, then we're willing to work something out between the three of us."

"Kyoya and I have discussed this." Mori said softly. "If it is your wish to keep a relationship with both of us, we're willing to merge our private law enforcement forces as a sign of good faith."

Haruhi's business skills kicked in. "Wait a minute, Mori-senpai. That's not a fair deal, you're giving up one of your biggest assets to merge with one of Kyoya-senpai's smallest assets."

Kyoya smiled fondly at his prodigy. There was no way he would let this girl out of his hands. "You seem to think quite lowly of me, Haruhi. The resulting merger will be controlled by Mori-senpai, not me."

"You're willing to give up your private police force for me?" Haruhi's eyes widened at the implication. The Ootori Kyoya she knew would never give anything up willingly to anyone.

 _I would give up the entire Ootori zaibatsu_ _for you, Haruhi, if that is your wish._ In fact, that was his back-up plan, in case she didn't agree to the current proposal.

Haruhi leaned back into the couch tiredly. "Give me an idea of how life would be like if I said yes."

"Gladly." Kyoya slinked next to her. "You will go to a prestigious university for your law degree, supported by both of us, and graduate as an excellent lawyer. Upon returning to Japan, you will be given a beautiful house befitting of your status, along with a lavish lifestyle of chauffeured cars, designer gowns and hired help. You will go to work, whether in an independent firm or one of ours; while holding non-managerial directorship in both our companies. At night, we will return to you and your bed and hold you in our arms as we fall asleep. We will part ways again in the morning, but not before a quick squabble over the morning paper and a hasty kiss for luck. There will come a point when one or both of us will have to get married and produce an heir, at which you will just have to trust us to come back to you. To the public, you will be known as Fujioka Haruhi, feared lawyer and powerful mistress to Ootori Kyoya and Morinozuka Takashi."

"What about your wives and children?" Haruhi said quietly, still not quite able to separate the label of 'homewrecker' from the title 'mistress'.

Luckily, Kyoya could read her well. "My children will be raised as individuals. They will learn, through time and experience, that they are their own person. Just as their mother and I, while married, are our own persons with our own separate lives."

"I am willing to acknowledge our children as eligible heirs." Mori said to Haruhi, causing Kyoya to look at him in shock. Mori looked up at Kyoya. "This is not a backhanded attempt to sabotage you, Kyoya. It's just that I am less obligated to marry for business connections. As long as I have an heir, my family will be satisfied. For that reason, I am more than willing to acknowledge mine and Haruhi's children as legitimate heirs."

Kyoya bit his lip and walked away, knowing that he had lost the battle. He did not have the freedom and flexibility like Mori did. He knew at least 10 different corporations both he and his father had their eye on to acquire through marriage. If he were to inherit the empire, he would have to get married. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. "Kyoya."

He turned to see Haruhi holding on to him. "Yes, love?"

"What about our kids?"

He faced her with genuine surprise. "You're still willing to consider me?"

She cupped his cheek gently. "I will always consider you, Kyoya-senpai. Now answer me, do you expect us to have kids of our own?"

Kyoya led her back to the couch and sat back down, feeling hope blossom in his chest once again. "I would love nothing more, Haruhi. I admit, however, that I haven't given much thought to whether they will be eligible heirs. Traditionally, this is not the case."

"Thank you for your honesty." She kissed him on the lips. "In that case, I'll be honest with you guys too. At the moment, I would love nothing more than to build a life with both of you; and I assure you that I am beyond honoured at your proposals. However, I will need some time to consider it, especially since it's such a novel concept to me."

"Of course. We will wait as long as you deem necessary."

"Since that is out of the way, will you two please explain what the reason for presenting me with such an expensive outfit is?"

"Perhaps we should hang it up for safekeeping first." Mori suggested. He loved the look of the kimono on Haruhi's body, but felt uncomfortable with the fact that he had practically made her a walking target for robbers and thieves. He, too, had been closely monitoring the rumour and had placed two bodyguards near Haruhi 24/7 since he delivered it to her. The bodyguards he had brought with him to her house was not to protect him as she had assumed, but for them to see who their new mistress was. Knowing Haruhi's distaste, however, he had instructed them to stay hidden at all times.

"You're right." She stood up and began to untie her obi and sash, assisted by Mori and Kyoya, who handled each garment with care and precision.

Once she was stripped to her underwear, Haruhi retrieved a shirt from Kyoya's wardrobe while Mori expertly folded the kimono for storage purposes.

They sat down on the couch once more, although both men looked like they would rather be elsewhere at this moment. Haruhi observed them carefully. For someone like Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai to appear uneasy meant that it was not going to be a simple confession.

Mori spoke first. "I apologize if I've taken too much of a liberty."

Kyoya was next. "And I apologize for not telling you the significance of your outfit tonight before allowing you into the ballroom."

"And that significance is…?"

"Tonight, we've represented to the world that you are a kept woman." Kyoya said softly.

"A what?"

"A kept woman, in other words, a mistress."

"WHAT?!" Haruhi leapt to her feet. "How dare you!" She rounded on Mori.

Kyoya sat her down. "To be fair, I think Mori-senpai meant the gift as a hint, one that perhaps slipped your attention. In wearing the kimono to a public event as the Debutante Ball, you are hinting that you will accept his proposal."

"But… I didn't know." Haruhi clenched her fist. "And you guys should know that I'm not well-informed in these matters."

"As we said, we're sorry. To be honest, I assumed that you would at least have an inkling, given the numorous hints we've dropped you so far. The household gifts we've been sending you represent the contents of a home that we would like to build with you. And the traditional tea set I gave to you was the final gift, which represents an intention to bond. But again, I sincerely apologize for the liberal assumptions."

"Way to make me feel stupid, Kyoya-senpai."

"It is not my intention to do so, Haruhi. You know that. I respect you enough to differentiate your strengths and your weaknesses. Just one misunderstanding would not decrease my overall opinion for you. In any case, don't worry. You may have debuted as a kept woman tonight, but no one knows to whom you belong."

"What about the kimono Mori-senpai gave to me? I thought you told me that very few families have access to hand-sewn kimonos." She asked quietly. "No offense meant to you, Mori-senpai. But I just need more time to think about it before it becomes public knowledge."

Mori nodded. "I understand. However, another thing you need to note is that you appeared not just as any kept woman tonight, but what we call a Royal Mistress." Mori revealed.

"A Royal Mistress is one who is the most privileged of privileged mistresses, the most elite of elite society." Kyoya explained. "The golden obi you wore tonight signaled that you are either the mistress to the head of house or the heir apparent of a very elite family. While the Morinozuka family will definitely be the top suspect due to their kimono-making industry, any elite family worth their salt would also have access to a traditional kimono-maker; so anyone else could have commissioned this kimono to be made."

"Who are currently considered the super elite families? If I don't know their family members, then won't it be narrowed down?"

Kyoya grinned at her. "Suoh, Ootori, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Nekozawa, Hoshakuji, Amakusa, Kuze, Kasanoda, and a few others."

"Oh."

"It's not a very long list, but it is enough to keep them guessing; since most of us are boys, and even Benio-sama and Renge-chan has publicly declared a crush on you at some point or another."

"Are people going to treat me funnily in the future?" Haruhi asked, biting her lip.

"I guess most people will try their best to be nice to you, but that is not such a bad thing, right?"

Haruhi considered it and decided that Kyoya was right. In the commoners' world, she would be cast-out and badmouthed by the people around her; so she really should count her blessings.

"What if… what if I decide to not become your mistress?" She asked in a small voice.

"I will propose to become your husband." Both of them answered simultaneously, exchanging a look which promised a strong rivalry.

"Kyoya-senpai? Do you really mean it?" Mori-senpai she had expected, since he had declared something along the same lines earlier; but would Kyoya really choose to marry her? Was he truly ready to forfeit his right to the Ootori zaibatsu, the one thing he had strived for his whole life?

He sighed and looked away. "It will not be easy, but I will try my best."

Haruhi was floored. She knew how hard Kyoya had worked to earn his father's recognition, and how much time and effort he had dedicated to help expand the Ootori zaibatsu into what it is today. For him to walk away from all of that was akin to a declaration of undying love for her, a true love that surpassed everything he held dear in life.

Thoroughly humbled, Haruhi rested her hand against Kyoya's cheek. "Thank you. I love you too, Kyoya-senpai."

He looked at her, speechless. "Say that again."

"I love you too, Kyoya-senpai." She repeated.

"You meant that, don't you?" He laughed out loud, unable to rein in his joy. "You really do mean that, right?" He kissed her. "I love you so much, Haruhi."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. Judging from his reaction, she could tell that he had been in love with her for a long time.

Kyoya looked embarrassed, for the first time ever. "I thought that you preferred Mori-senpai."

She smiled at him. "I've said this long, long time ago, and I'll say it again. It has never been a contest between Mori-senpai and you, and it will never be." She reached across to nuzzle Mori's cheek. "In case there were any doubts, I love you too, in your own way."

Mori smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "Ah."

"Ah? 'Ah' is all you can say? That's it, I'm choosing Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi pretended to sulk, even though she knew that Mori had responded to her, in his own special language.

"Fine. Haruhi, I love you more than Kyoya does." Mori declared loudly.

"Didn't I just say that this isn't a competition—" Haruhi's rant was cut off by a deep chuckle. She glanced towards Mori and realised that he had her fooled again. "I'm not used to a humorous Mori-senpai." She grumbled as she hid herself in Kyoya's chest.

"Takashi."

"Hm?"

"Call me Takashi. I know we stuck to the 'senpai' honorific to separate business and pleasure, but that distinction is no longer needed, is it?"

"He's right, Haruhi. Call me Kyoya."

Haruhi scrunched up her face. "Takashi." She tried. "Kyoya."

"Haru-chan." Mori replied with a smile. When all of them stared at him, he admitted bashfully, "I've always wanted to call you that. It's the only thing that I'm jealous of Mitsukuni."

"Kyoya, Takashi?" Haruhi spoke up. "I know I said that I wanted to think about it, but I've changed my mind." They waited in bated breath for her answer. "I accept both of your proposals to be your mistress."

There was a silent pause, before the two normally well-composed men leapt up from their seats and pumped their fist into the air with an uncharacteristic "YES!" They proceeded to give each other a brotherly hug, before pulling Haruhi to join them and showering her with kisses from each side.

Haruhi grinned at their reactions and decided that there was no better men she could spend the rest of her life with.

As for Kyoya and Mori, they spent the next two days scaring everyone who happened to cross their path by smiling non-stop and randomly bursting into laughter. Tamaki was convinced that Kyoya had just killed somebody and was trying to hide his guilt, while Honey used the opportunity to spook Yasuchika into believing that aliens were indeed invading their planet.


End file.
